Fairy Tail High School Romance
by GajeelRedfoxfan808
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is the new girl at Fairy Tail High School. When she goes to this new school, she never thought it would be this fun. Plus, focusing on her grades seems to be her top priority. Even with all of the school work, she never thought that she would fall in love with Gajeel Redfox.
1. Welcome To Fairy Tail High School

**Hello everyone! This is my first story on fan fiction! I was really surprised when I didn't see so many Gajeel and Lucy stories. I understand that there are people out there that don't like this pairing, but you have to get it a little credit, you know? So, anyway, let's get on with the story! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!**

_**Chapter One: Welcome to Fairy Tail High School**_

Hello fellow student(s)! Welcome to Fairy Tail High! We provide excellent care for the ten months your child/children are going to be in this school. Here at Fairy Tail High, we have grades nine through twelve. We have the dorm rooms to let your teenager stay here. The girl's dorm is _Cherry Blossom_, and the boy's dorm is _Dragon's Lair_. Each dorm room building has four floors; it has ten rooms on each floor. Two students are allowed in a room each year. They will have the same room until the graduate High School. This school is located near the town of Magnolia and also near a beach. We have some strict policies we will like you to follow to keep this school at peace. We will like the parent(s)/guardian(s) to read these rules, including the student:

1. School Starts at 8:00 AM and ends at 2:15 PM.

2. Breakfast is at 7:00 AM, lunch is at 12:00 PM, and diner is at 5:00 PM.

3. Don't go off of school grounds with someone with you.

4. When boys visit the girl's dorm, and vise versa, always keep the door open.

5. The pool is only open when gym class in in session, not after 2:30 PM. The swim team is only allowed in the pool after that time.

6. When there is 1-4 inches of snow on the ground, there will be a two-hour delay. If there are blizzards, heavy snow, etc., school will be canceled. Food will be brought to the dorm rooms.

7. After school activities start at 2:30 PM and end at 4:30 PM

8. If students are failing classes, they will be encouraged to stay until 4:00 PM after school.

9. Detention and ISS (In school suspension) will be held in class room 318. OSS (Out of school suspension) students will stay in their dorm room.

10. If there is any problems, please contact the office, and please enjoy your stay at Fairy Tail High.

_From your Principle, _

_Makarov Dreyer _

**The next chapter will be up soon! This is just letting you know what goes on around the school, etc… Next up, the real adventure begins. I'll also need help figuring out what genre this story is going to be. Please help! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. **


	2. Lucy's Arrival

**Author's note: Bonjour! This is the next chapter! I hope you all like it. I'm still trying to figure out what type of genre this should be. Please give me suggestions. I'm still new at this. So, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei!**

_**Chapter two: Lucy's Arrival**_

A black SUV parked in the school's parking lot. Lucy Heartfillia looked out the window of the car, and looked at the big school. She was really nervous. It was her first year here at Fairy Tail High School. She went to a school were debutantes went, and she _hated _it. They would always make her wear very tight dresses that made her want to vomit. Lucy finally had enough of it when she really _did _vomit, and the worst part is, it was on the school's principle. She got kicked out. Lucy chuckled when she remember the principle's face. It was _priceless. _

Lucy got a tiny mirror out of her navy green purse to check and see if her hair is messed up. Her blond hair was in a perfect pony-tail, and her brown eyes were filled with worry, and fear. She sighed, put the mirror back in her purse, and was about to open the car door until her mother spoke up.

"You're going to be fine, Lucy," Her mother Layla Heartfillia said. People say Lucy looked almost like her mother, but they could see some of her father in her. "You are a good student, and to tell you the truth, your father and I are really happy that you are out of that old school,"

"Your mother has a point. If they didn't kick you out after you vomited on the principle, we would have taken you out after your sophomore year. I'm happy you're beginning your junior year here," Her father Jude Heartfillia said looking in the rear-view mirror.

Lucy smiled a small smile. "That's good…"

Her parents laughed and opened up the car doors. Lucy did too, got of the car, and saw seniors parking their cars. She let out another sigh. Lucy couldn't believe that she is going to be here for ten months. She will miss her parents so much. Lucy felt like crying, but crying wasn't optional the day before her first day of school. Her father opened up the trunk of the SUV. Lucy got out her two hot pink colored suitcases and put one in each hand.

They were filled with a lot of clothes, binders, notebooks, pencils and pens, and personal stuff. After Lucy got her pillow out of the car, Jude closed it and waited until he heard it lock. Jude smiled a sad one, and faced his daughter.

"I'll miss you when you are gone, Lucy," Jude said hugging his daughter. Lucy hugged back. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to text, call, email, or send a letter, okay?"

Lucy nodded her head. "I'll miss you too, papa…"

Lucy felt like she was definitely going to cry. She watched her father go back in the car, leaving her with her mother. Her mother smiled at her. Lucy always felt better when her mother smiled; it was like the sunshine making the rain clouds go away.

"Well, you got your schedule, your dorm number, but not your dorm room key. You might need to get it from the dorm monitor," Layla said. "Well, just like your father said, contact us if you need anything. Alright?"

Lucy nodded. She couldn't find the right words to say anything to her mother. Layla hugged Lucy, and then kissed her forehead good-bye. Lucy waved, and walked away from her SUV. She walked over to the front gates, opened them up, and walked right into the school's campus, only looking back once to see her parents driving away. There is no turning back now.

Lucy was amazed at what the school campus looked like. Boys and girls were hugging each other, talking, playing some sort of sport, and comparing schedules. The grass was a luscious green color, trees were a beautiful green. There was cherry blossom, and lavender trees were blowing in the wind, making petals fall off, landing anywhere in sight. It even created a beautiful fragrance. There were roses near a fountain, which was in the middle of the school. There was even tsubaki and camellia flowers around the campus. Lucy really liked the way it all blended in together, making perfect scenery.

Lucy continued to walk by everyone, even getting a few whistles from some of the boys. She blushed. Lucy stopped walking in her path and saw the school. There was a statue in the middle of the entrance, which was outlined with two stone walls and cherry blossom trees. Lucy recognized her right away. A month before coming to this school, she did some research on its history. The lady is Mavis Vermilion. She is the founder of this school. The principle after her was Hades, and now it is Makarov Dreyar.

After Lucy was done admiring the statue, she continued to look around the school, and walked on a path. She read the sign. It said: _Cherry Blossom, Girl's Dorm Building_. Lucy continued to walk on that path. She finally reached the dorm building, and was very impressed. The building was made out of granite bricks, with a dark brown roof, and had a lot of windows. She neverimagined it to be this beautiful. She was too stunned. Lucy could really tell that they take good care of the campus, school, and dorm buildings.

Lucy finally got her focus back, and opened up one of the two doors to go in the building. She was amazed again. There was a lounge with three couches facing a wide flat-screen TV. In the middle of the three couches and TV is a dark brown table with a fruit bowl in the middle of it filled with different types of fruit. _This place is amazing… _Lucy thought. There was even a smoothie machine! Lucy is already in love with this place! She stood there amazed. There was even tables for a place were kids can do there homework, eat, and drink. There was one elevator and two stair cases on each side of it. This place keeps getting better and better.

Before she could explore this place a lot more, she need to get her room key, and go to her room. She went over to what looked like an office door, knocked on it, and waited until some said "come in".

"Come in!" Some yelled angry.

Lucy gulped and opened the door. The dorm monitor was a small old lady, wearing a pink dress and ankle-high boots.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfillia," Lucy introduced. "I'v come to get my room key,"

"Oh, yes. You're in room 207. Have a good day, Ms. Heartfillia," Said the dorm monitor. "By the way, I'm Hilda."

Lucy smiled. "Have a good day too, Hilda."

The old lady smiled when Lucy exited the room. After Lucy closed the door behind her, she started to walk towards the elevator. She pressed the button that was pointing up, and waited for the elevator to come. A ring sound was made and the elevator door opened. A bunch of girls came out talking and laughing, they even smiled at Lucy in a friendly way.

"I like your tan top!" One of them shouted happy at her.

"Thanks, I like yours too!" Lucy said smiling at that person.

Today, Lucy is wearing a pink tan-top that showed some cleavage, a black mini skirt, and red heels with a ribbons going up her ankle. Lucy loved this outfit. Before the elevator could close, Lucy got in it and pressed the second floor button. The door closed, and started to move up to the second floor. She watched as the number changed from one, to two. The elevator stopped, and the door opened up. She walked out and started to look for her room number. She finally found it. The door had a white board on it, but was surprised that it didn't say anything on it.

Lucy put the key in the key hole, twisted it around, and opened the door. She closed the door behind her and looked around her new room. Lucy was amazed, again. The two beds were literally built into the wall with room in it to sit up in and lay down in. There was a three seat couch with a small TV. Two dressers next to each bed, closets were on the other side of the bed, there was even a table in the room with two chairs. The windows brought in enough light to see without a light. The bathroom is on the left side of the door. Yeah, Lucy loved it here already.

"Hello!" Someone said.

Lucy turned around to see a girl her age with short, wavy blue hair and big hazel eyes sitting on the bed to the right.

"Uh, hi…" Lucy said unsure.

"Sorry that I scared you," The girl said.

"You didn't scare me," Lucy said. "You just surprised me. So there is not need to be sorry," Lucy said with a smile.

"Awesome! Oh, by the way, I'm Levy McGarden. What's your name?" Levy asked.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia, nice to meet you," Lucy held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Levy said while getting off the bed, and shaking her hand.

After that, they talked while Lucy was getting everything organized, putting clothes into the drawer and closet. Lucy found out that Levy loved to read, but could never write well. Lucy found something in common with Levy.

"I'm writing a story, Levy," Lucy said.

"Really?!" Levy said with excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah, I don't think it is really good though…" Lucy said disappointed.

"Don't be disappointed, Lucy," Levy tried to reassure her. "What is it about?"

Lucy finished putting her last things away, then put the suitcases in the closet, and then sat down on the left bed.

"Well, it's about a good girl falling in love with a bad boy," Lucy explained. "Well, I'm not going to give it _all _away, but it's like a forbidden love story,"

"Oh. My. Goodness! That's so cool! Is it okay if I'm the first one to read it?" Levy asked.

"Lucy thought for a minute. "I'd love you to be the first person to read it, Levy!"

The two girls hugged. Lucy saw Levy look up at the clock, and then back at her.

"It's time for us to go eat. It already five o'clock," Levy said surprised.

"Already? Wow, time fly's," Lucy said.

"There is one thing we need to do before we go get dinner," Levy said getting a black colored, dry-erase maker.

Lucy got the hint and followed Levy outside the dorm room. When Lucy closed the door behind her, Levy started to write her name on the little white board. After Levy wrote her name, she gave Lucy the marker. Lucy smiled at her and wrote her name next to the "and". She added a few words in, and some smiles. What they wrote said, _Levy and Lucy's amazing, awesome room! _Lucy even added a few smiles with tongues sticking out. Levy put the marker in her front pocket and the continued to walk. The elevator was full, so they took the stairs down to the girl's dorm entrance.

They left the dorm and started walking to the food court. They talked the whole way there. Levy wanted to go and eat in their room to get to know each other a little better. When they entered the food court, Lucy never imagined that it will be this big. The tiles were the schools colors, white and orange, the windows were _huge_, and there was so much space, tables and chairs. Lucy was surprised how fast the dinner line moved because they were already walking back to the dorm room. They entered the entrance to the dorm building, walked up the stairs, unlocked the door to their room, and entered it. Lucy closed the door behind them and walked with Levy to the table in their room.

They started to eat their French fries, hamburgers, and salad in peace. Lucy never tasted anything this good before. After a while of a comfortable silence, Levy finally spoke up.

"Is this your first year here at Fairy Tail High?" Levy asked her.

"Yeah, I used to go to a debutante school, but I got kicked out," Lucy answered.

"Really? How?" Levy asked.

"I vomited on the principle because the dresses I wore were _way _too tight," Lucy giggled.

Levy broke down into laugher, along with Lucy. After a while of laughing, Levy started asking more questions.

"What grade are you in?" Levy asked another question.

"Junior year, you?"

"Same here!"

The both smiled at each other. Lucy found out that Levy has been going here since 9th grade. They soon finished eating and put the plates back down stair in a little kitchen Lucy failed to notice. _I wouldn't mind living here my whole life! _Lucy thought excited. When they got back to their dorm room, the girls took turns changing into their pajamas, and watched some TV.

"It's nine o'clock, Lu-chan,' Levy said. "Time to sleep."

Lucy turned off the TV and yawned. "It certainly is, Levy-chan. Want me to set my alarm, or do you want to use your alarm?"

"I can set my alarm. Good night!" Levy answered.

Lucy nodded, and got into her bed. The bed felt like she was sleeping on a cloud. Before Lucy knew it, she fell into a peace full sleep.

**I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! Gajeel will be introduced soon! So, tell me what you think! I'm very sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes! Have a good day!**


	3. Half Day

**Author's note: Hello everyone! This story has a long way to go, but it will be completed. I'm still trying to find the perfect way to introduce Gajeel into this story. Maybe he will be in this chapter or the next. I honesty don't know, but he will be in it soon, I just wanted to reassure you. With that being said, let's get onto the story! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

_**Chapter Three: Half Day**_

Levy's alarm went off, and Lucy groaned. She didn't want to get up at this time in the morning. She sat up and saw Levy turning off her alarm. Lucy sighed and slowly got out of bed. She looked at the time. It was six o'clock in the morning. Then a phone went off next to Lucy's bed.

"It might be the principle announcing something," Levy said. "Can you please pick it up?"

Lucy picked up the phone and listened to what Principle Makarov had to say.

"Good morning students! I have made an important decision that you kids would love," There was long pause on the phone. "We are having a half day! Instead of going to your classrooms, you will come to the auditorium at eight o'clock sharp! Have a good day!"

_He sounds way too energetic… _Lucy thought. She put down the phone and looked over at Levy, who was slowly getting out of bed.

"What does he want?" Levy asked tired.

"We have a half day. We have to be in the auditorium at eight o'clock sharp," Lucy answered.

"Did he say why?"

Lucy shook her head no. "He didn't say anything. Maybe we will know at the assembly,"

Levy gave Lucy a smile and went over to sit on the couch.

"You can take a shower first. I'm slowly starting to wake up," Levy laughed.

Lucy laughed with her. She got out of bed, went to her closet, and got out clothes. Lucy walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She stripped down, and got into the shower. The warm water helped wash away any dought Lucy has, plus it was helping her wake up more. She used her strawberry shampoo and conditioner to wash her hair. Then she used her favorite vanilla scented body wash. After she finished washing her face, she got out of the shower and dried herself off.

Lucy put on a blue t-shirt, a black skirt, and black knee high boots. She walked out of the bathroom with all of her stuff. She looked around the room and saw two hampers. One said _Lev_y, and the other one said _Lucy_. _How can I not notice that before? _Lucy asked her self in her mind.

"It's you turn in the shower, Levy," Lucy said sitting down on the couch.

Levy nodded her head, and slowly made her way to the shower. When Lucy heard the shower start, she went over to her dresser and found her laptop. She walked over to the couch, sat down, and opened it up. Lucy turned it on and signed in. She went on her email, and looked up her parents. She clicked _Send Message_. Her parent's email popped up on the screen. When she was ready to send a message to her parents, she started to type.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_Today is my first day in this new school, and the principle gave us a half day! I am really excited about this, but I'm also pretty nervous. Anyway, I got the room key, mom! I have an AWESOME roommate named Levy McGarden. She is really funny and nice. We became friends quickly. We are in dorm room 207, on the second floor of the dorm building. Well, I have to go. Levy is getting out of the shower, so that means I have to go! I'll tell you more about my first day soon. I'm just hoping I can make more friends today. Wish me luck! _

_Love, Your daughter Lucy_

Lucy sent the message and turned off her laptop. Levy exited the bathroom wearing an orange summer dress, and an orange hair band. Lucy looked over her shoulder and smiled at her new friend.

"Orange is totally your color. You should wear that color more often," Lucy said.

Levy smiled at her. "Thanks, Lucy. That means a lot!"

Lucy giggled, got up and put her laptop back on the dresser.

"Well, are we ready to go eat? It's already ten minutes to seven," Lucy said.

Levy nodded and waited for Lucy, who walked fast over to the door. They exited their dorm room, locking it behind them, and started to walk towards the elevator. Once they saw that it was full, the two girls decided to take the stairs down to the lobby. Once they exited the building, they walked over to the cafeteria. Students were just starting to come with their friends, and getting breakfast too. Once the two girls got the food they wanted, they started to walk towards a table filled with some people already.

"I thought it would be cool to introduce you to some of my friends, and hopefully they will become yours too," Levy said.

Lucy nodded. "I would love to meet them, Levy!"

Lucy and Levy rushed over to the table. Levy sat down, and patted a chair next to her. Lucy smiled and sat down. The group of boys and girls smiled at her.

"Hey everyone! This is my new best friend, and roommate, Lucy Heartfillia," Levy introduced.

Lucy smiled and waved. Lucy was surprised when someone threw their arm around her shoulder. It was a boy with spiky pink hair and black eyes. He had this goofy grin on his face, and Lucy couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"Hey there, Luigi! My name is Natsu Dragneel!" He said happy.

"The name is _Lucy _not _Luigi_," Lucy said aggravated.

Natsu just laughed and sat down next to Lucy.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Lucy. I'm Gray Fullbuster," said a boy with spiky black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Gray," Lucy said turning red. "Uh, Gray… Where are your clothes?" Lucy said looking away.

"Ah! When did this happen?" Gray asked while looking for his clothes.

"Gray, if you keep striping your clothes… I will personally sew them on your skin, you got it?" Said a woman with long red hair and brown eyes. Gray turned pale and nodded his head. "Sorry about that, Lucy. Some one has to keep order around here. By the way, I'm Erza Scarlet." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Erza," Lucy said while gulping.

"Erza, honey, you shouldn't sew Gray's clothes on him," A guy with spiky blue hair and brown eyes said. He has a tattoo over and under his right eye. "That's just a little bit _too _cruel," He said putting his arm around Erza. "Welcome to Fairy Tail High, Lucy. I'm Jellal Fernandes, Erza's boyfriend. Nice to meet you!"

Lucy gave him a small smile. "It's nice to meet you too!"

"Hi, are you becoming a model when you are older?" Asked a girl with long white hair and big blue eyes. "Oh, by the way, I'm Mirajane Strauss, I'm in my junior year, and these are my younger siblings, Elfman Strauss. He is in 10th grade," Mirajane pointed to a boy with white spiky hair, blue eyes, very muscular, and had a scar going down his right eye. "Then this is my younger sister, Lisanna Strauss. She is in freshmen year,"

"Nice to meet you Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman," Lucy said waving. "Mira, I have thought about being a model. I just don't know which kind though. Any suggestions?" Lucy asked.

"You should be a swim suit model! I want to be one when I graduate high school," Mirajane answered.

Lucy though for a minute. "I might as well do that! Thank you so much, Mirajane!"

"No problem. I'm glad that I can help." Mirajane smiled.

"Yeah, that's a good suggestion. You should totally become one, Lucy!" Lisanna said smiling. "But don't become an underwear model. They are usually the ones who get raped,"

"Thank you for telling me that, Lisanna! That's very helpful!" Lucy said smiling.

"So, this beautiful new girl is becoming a swim suit model? I can totally see why!" A guy with spiky orange hair, hazel eyes with glasses over them said.

"Yeah, and you are?" Lucy said looking at him.

_He looks like a womanizer! _Lucy thought.

He walked up to her, grabbed her hand, and kissed the top of it like a gentlemen. "I'm Loke Leo Celeste, you?"

"Lucy Heartfillia," Lucy answered.

Loke smiled. Lucy even heard girls sigh! He must a womanizer, but he seemed nice, so, that's all what matters.

"Loke, do you have to flirt with every new girl?" Asked a gruff voice that belonged to a man.

Lucy looked behind Loke. She couldn't take her eyes off a man's deep red eyes. He walked forward until he was standing next to Loke. _Such beautiful red eyes… _Lucy thought. His black hair was long and spiky, which is all the way down his back, it stops at his waist. He has three piercing over each eye where his eyebrows should be, three on each side of his nose, two on his chin, three on his ears, and four on each arm. His right arm was filled with scars. Lucy felt her stomach have butterflies in it, but pushed the feeling aside.

"Well, this one is _extremely _beautiful might I add," Loke argued back.

The boy ignored him and stared at Lucy, who was staring back. Lucy felt the butterflies in her stomach appear again, but pushed the feeling aside. She was starting to turn red a little bit, and didn't know why. They stared at each other for a few more seconds until he grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to her.

"I'm sorry about my roommate's behavior," He grumbled. "I'm Gajeel Redfox, and you are?"

"Lucy Heartfillia. It's nice to meet you, Gajeel," Lucy said smiling.

"You too," He said.

Loke pouted and sat down next to Elfman, and started a conversation with him. Lucy thought breakfast was really fun, plus she got to meet more people. She even made friends with all of them. Lucy kept thinking about what those feelings are that she got from when she was staring at Gajeel. _What is that feeling called? _Lucy kept asking herself over and over. After they finished eating breakfast, the large group made there way over to the auditorium. They walked across the campus while Erza and Jellal were holding hands, Gray and Natsu started fighting over a stupid thing… It was about how their eyes were shaped.

Erza turned to look at them, and they started acting all buddy-buddy. Then they didn't know that Erza saw them bickering, and knocked them on the head. Natsu passed out and Lisanna ended up carrying him all the way to the auditorium. Gray was just barely able to stand, so Loke helped him. Lucy giggled a little bit. She really likes it here. They soon reached the auditorium. They walked through the doors and entered a very large room filled with many chairs. Already half the school was here. Luckily, they found seats where they could all sit together. Lucy was seating in-between Levy and Gajeel.

Levy and Lucy brought up a conversation about what they did over the summer, and Lucy even explained to everyone what happened during her old school, and how she got kicked out. Everyone laughed. When the whole school was finally in the building, the doors officially closed, and the lights on the stage were lit up. Everyone became silent. An old man that was about three feet tall walked across the stage, and walked up a mounting block so he can speak into the microphone.

"Hello everyone, and good morning. Welcome back to a wonderful new year at Fairy Tail High! I would also like to welcome new students to the building too. I'm sure you are all wondering why I gave you a half day," Principle Makarov said.

Everyone started to mumble, and then it started to become regular talking. The principle started to become annoyed.

"KEEP IT DOWN YOU BRATS!" He shouted at them. Everyone shut right up. "Like I was saying, some of the teachers have not arrived yet because they are still arriving from their vacations. I would also like to review some rules with you. First off, school starts at eight o'clock AM on the dot. Any one who is late will get three warnings, and then the fourth time you get a detention. School ends at two fifteen PM. You have fifteen-twenty minutes to get some of your stuff done before two thirty, when the after school activities start. They end at four thirty. If you are doing one or more sports, you need to work out a time with your couches," Makarov took a deep breath in.

Everyone remained silent, and waited for him to continue.

"If you wish to go out into town, you _must_ go with someone else, or with a group. There are _no _options. Before I came up with this rule, girls would come back pregnant from being raped," Principle Makarov said.

Lucy became stiff in her seat and sunk down into it. That topic made her feel uncomfortable. She felt eyes on her and looked up in Gajeel's direction. He was staring at her.

"Don't worry about it," Gajeel whispered. "It hasn't happened for three years,"

"That's good to know," Lucy whispered back.

Lucy looked up at Gajeel. He was back to focusing on what the principle had to say.

"There is a beach, pharmacy, library, and grocery store in town, and even a beach. If you want to go swimming after school, or if you need something, it's all there. Lastly, tomorrow is the first real day of school, be sure to review you schedule and be on your marry way. Have a good day!" Makarov said while waving to them, and then he walked off the stage.

Everyone got up and started to exit the building. Lucy followed her friends out of the building and back on the campus. The light blinded her for a second, but her eyes adjusted to it quickly. They continued to walk on the campus, not knowing where to go, but they were going somewhere. Then an idea hit Lucy.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go to the beach," Lucy said. "Does anyone want to come?"

"I'll come!" Levy said excited.

"I'll come along," Gajeel grumbled.

"We can't, sorry Lucy. We have to help straighten out each other's rooms," Mirajane said sad.

Lucy smiled. "I understand! I'll see you later,"

The Strauss siblings walked away.

"Erza and I have to catch up with what we did over the summer. We'll catch you later!" Jellal said while picking up Erza bridle style.

"See you, my friends," Erza said while giggling.

Everyone smiled at the couple. _They really do look good together! _Lucy thought happy. Lucy smiled to herself. She really had good friends.

"I have to go and see my girlfriend. Sorry Luce!" Loke said walking away.

"I'll come!" Natsu said happy.

"Same here!" Said Gray smirking.

"Awesome! Where should we meet you boys?" Lucy asked.

"We could meet at your dorm room, if that's okay with you?" Gray asked.

Levy and Lucy nodded.

"Perfect, our room is 207. See ya then!" Levy said walking away with Lucy behind her.

"I didn't know that they had the same dorm room," Natsu said dumfounded.

"How else do you think they meet, flame-brain?!" Gray snapped.

They two of them started to bicker back and forth. Gajeel grunted in annoyance.

"Enough you two, let's go so we can go meet them at their dorm room," He said while grumbling.

Gray and Natsu stopped bickering, and followed Gajeel back to Dragon's Lair, the boy's dorm room.

Lucy and Levy finally arrived at their dorm room, and Lucy closed it behind them. They got out their bathing suits. Levy got out an orange bikini and Lucy got out her favorite bikini. It is hot pink with a gold outlining. Lucy let Levy be the first one to change into her bikini. After Levy was done, Lucy went in and changed into her bikini. While she was doing that, she heard the door open. She figured that Gray, Natsu and Gajeel were here. Lucy soon opened the bathroom door and saw everyone waiting for her.

Gajeel was wearing black swim trunks, Gray was wearing dark blue swim with light blue snow patterns, and Natsu wore red swim trunks with orange fire patterns on the pant leg. Lucy smiled at them. _Wow… _Is what all the boys thought. The three boys just stared at her, and she started to become uncomfortable. Levy noticed, grabbed both sides of her towel, and started to twirl it around. Lucy noticed this and starting to giggle. Levy shot the towel at the boy's back. Natsu and Gray yelped in pain, while Gajeel just gritted his teeth.

"What was that for?!" They screamed in unison.

Levy and Lucy bursted out laughing. "You were staring at Lucy for about two minutes. I had to bring your attention back!"

"She has a point!" Lucy said laughing.

"Let's just get going," Gajeel said grabbing Lucy by her arm.

"I need to get my towel first, Gajeel," Lucy said annoyed.

When Gajeel let go of her arm, Lucy walked over to her closet. She felt her face heating up, but didn't know why. She started to get this weird feeling in her stomach again, but pushed it aside. She got her towel and walked back over to where Gajeel was standing. The others followed them out of the dorm building, and down to the front entrance. The doors were open so they gladly walked out of the school's campus. When they walked father into town, Lucy became really curious. There were so many shops for different things! Diners, pharmacy's, a doctor's office, and a grocery store.

Lucy saw the elementary schools with children playing. As the teenagers walked by the elementary school, a ball rolled by Gajeel's feet. Lucy noticed and stopped a few feet a head of him. Gajeel looked down and saw a ball next to his feet. He heard tiny footsteps running at him and looked up. A little boy with brown hair and blue eyes ran up to him. Gajeel bent down and picked up the ball. The little boy stopped in front of him, and Gajeel gave him it.

"Stay out of trouble, kid," Gajeel said ruffling his hair.

"I will Mister!" The kid said grinning, and then he ran off to go play with his friends.

Gajeel grinned, and stood back up. Lucy smiled at him.

"What are you grinning for?" Gajeel spat.

"I never knew you were the kind of guy to have a soft spot for kids," Lucy said walking away.

Gajeel grabbed Lucy's wrist, she stopped, and turned around to be an inch away from Gajeel. She turned red with the space that was between them.

"Don't tell anyone," Gajeel said strict.

Lucy nodded her head yes. Gajeel shared a small smirk with her, and walked away, leaving a blushing Lucy. Lucy turned around and ran to catch up with everybody. When they reached the beach, Lucy and Levy threw their towels in the air and raced over to the water. Their towels landed on Natsu's head. Natsu took them off, and put them on the ground a few feet away from where they were standing. Then he sprinted towards the water. Gajeel took off his shirt and walked towards the water. Without knowing, Gray took off more then his shirt, but also his swim trunks.

"GRAY!" Lucy yelled while closing her eyes.

Levy squealed and covered her eyes too. Gajeel closed his eyes, wishing he never saw what he saw.

"Put on some clothes you striper!" Natsu yelled at him.

_And the sad thing is, I have to share a room with the guy! _Natsu thought disturbed.

Gray looked down and screamed, "Where did my swim trunks go?!"

Gray started to look for his swim trunks. He soon found them and ran over to the water.

"You can look now, I have my clothes," Gray said to them.

They all open their eyes to see that he was right. Levy and Lucy stood in the water and had a little chat. While they were chatting, Natsu snuck up behind Lucy, and jumped on her. He pulled them both down in the water, and Lucy's scream was cut off when she went under. When they both came back up, Lucy squirted the water out of her mouth. Lucy pushed a bunch of water at Natsu, and he got splashed by it. Soon a splash war started. Natsu hid behind Gray, who got splashed. After that, he joined in. Natsu and Gray went after Lucy. Lucy swam and hid behind Gajeel. Gajeel looked confused, but then got the point when he was splashed by water. Gajeel splashed them back, but Levy got splashed too.

Levy slid her fingers across the water, creating a line of water, which got everyone. Lucy splashed Gajeel, and he turned to look at her. There was a crazy grin on his face that told Lucy to swim away. She started to swim away, fast. Gajeel dived in the water and went after her. Someone grabbed Lucy's ankle and she looked down to see an arm with four piercings. _It's only Gajeel. He won't do anything, right? _Lucy thought to herself. She was wrong. Gajeel pulled her under the water with him. He put his arms under her back and knees, and lifted her out of the water.

Lucy turned a deep shade of red, redder then Erza's hair. She looked at his well formed chest. His six pack was chiseled to perfection, his pecks were just the right size, and Lucy found her self turning even redder.

"Like what you see?" Gajeel teased.

Lucy squealed. "M-maybe."

Gajeel smirked, and threw Lucy into the water. Everyone laughed. Lucy popped back up, and started to chase Gajeel. They got out of the water, and it was Gajeel's turn to chase Lucy. Gray, Natsu, and Levy watched as they did this.

"Do you think that it is love at first sight?" Gray asked smirking.

"I don't know, maybe? Only time will tell," Levy said smirking.

Natsu laughed. "Levy has a point!"

Lucy was starting to get tired. _Gajeel has way too much stamina! _She thought. Her legs started to get slower and slower. _Don't fail on me now legs!_ Lucy thought. Someone wrapped their arms around her waist and dragged her back.

"Got ya!" Gajeel screamed.

Lucy squealed and struggled to get out of his grip, but his grip tightened around her. He picked her up like she was nothing, and threw her over his shoulder. Lucy squealed again. Gajeel grunted from the loudness of her scream.

"Gajeel Redfox, if you don't put me down this instant, I swear I will-" Lucy got cut off by Gajeel's voice.

"Can you please stop talking? You are load, and you talk too much," Gajeel mumbled.

"Well, _excuse _me!" Lucy snapped.

Gajeel's stomach growled and Lucy snickered. Gajeel turned red from embarrassment.

"Aw, is someone hungry?" Lucy teased.

Gajeel nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Let's go get Levy, Gray, and Natsu then," Lucy said calmly.

Gajeel grinned. _She may be stubborn and weird, but she sure is nice! _He thought. Gajeel walked back into the water where the others were waiting for them, and dropped Lucy in the water. Her head popped up, and she glared at Gajeel. He just ignored the glare, and started talking to their friends.

"Let's go get something to eat," Gajeel said. "I'm starving,"

"Finally!" Natsu said pumping his fist in the air.

"You could have said something, Stupid!" Gray yelled.

"Knock it off!" Lucy said glaring at the boys.

Gray and Natsu stopped bickering, and stood like a soldier. Levy giggled at their actions. Gajeel just grinned. Then and there, she caught his interest, but nothing romantically… Yet. Lucy finally stood up and walked out of the water with Levy to go get food. The boys followed closely behind. They soon reached the food stand near the middle of the beach.

Lucy ordered a chocolate/strawberry milkshake and a hot dog.

Levy just got a hamburger and sprite.

Gajeel got a hot dog and a coca cola.

Natsu got three hamburgers, filled with hot peppers and Tabasco sauce. He got nothing to drink.

Gray got a blue berry flavored snow cone.

They all walked over to a table, and ate their lunch. Natsu wanted to eat Lucy's hot dog, but she wouldn't allow it. Then he wanted her shake, she wouldn't allow him. Levy, Gray and Gajeel just laughed at them. Then Lucy started to talk to Levy about a random subject. When Lucy wasn't looking, Natsu drank the rest of Lucy's milkshake. When Lucy found out, she chased Natsu all the way back to their towels.

When Gray, Levy, and Gajeel arrived to their spot, Lucy was tanning, and Natsu was just swimming around in the water. Levy layed down her towel, and sat down next to Lucy. Lucy smiled at Levy and handed the sunscreen over to her.

"Thanks," Levy said smiling.

"No problem. None of us want to get burnt the day before we have real school," Lucy laughed.

"True," Levy laughed.

Gray and Gajeel walked towards the water and joined Natsu with swimming. _This is my time to see if Lucy likes Gajeel! _Levy thought.

"So, Lucy," Levy said with a teasing voice.

Lucy lifted her left eyebrow and stared at her weirdly. "Yes, Levy?" Lucy's voice sound creepied out, but she grabbed Levy's sprite and took a sip out of it.

Levy didn't really mind, she wouldn't finish it anyway.

"Do you like Mr. Redfox?" Levy asked. Lucy spit out the sprite and looked at her weirdly. "I see the way you act around him, look at him, and the first time you first layed eyes on him. You wouldn't take your eyes off of his! You even _checked him out_." Levy said serious.

Lucy opened her mouth, but closed it right away. She started to think. _Those feelings I had a few times today… I know what they are_ _now; its love that I feel. I am falling for Gajeel Redfox! _Lucy thought hopelessly. She looked up at Levy.

"Levy, you may be right I might be falling for-" Lucy was cut off by Natsu.

"Lucy," Natsu complained. "Can you come swim with us?" He asked.

"Natsu, I'm tanning right now. Maybe in another thirty minutes I'll come and swim, okay?" Lucy answered.

"But, Lucy! While you were tanning, and I was swimming, and hour went by, and we only _have _thirty minutes left!" Natsu kept complained.

Lucy thought for a minute.

"Please!" Natsu begged.

"Sure, why not?" Lucy said getting up. "I'll tell you in the dorm room, Levy," Lucy said walking away.

Levy smiled to herself and watched as Natsu dragged Lucy over to the water with him. She got up and ran after them, wanting to swim too. After about fifteen minutes of swimming, the friends when over to an empty volleyball net. Then they split up into two teams. Natsu and Lucy on one, Gray and Levy on the other. Gajeel didn't really want to play for today, so, he will keep track of points.

"Ready…Set… play!" Gajeel said.

Levy served the ball over the net. It as about to hit the ground, until Lucy dived for it. She set it up in the air, and Natsu spiked it. Gray dived too early and the ball hit the ground. Natsu and Lucy high fived.

"No _way _am I losing to you, Flame-brain!" Gray said mad.

"Well, from the looks of it, you are already losing, Striper!" Natsu fought back.

Levy and Lucy looked at each other, and then shook their heads. Gajeel started to get aggravated, even Lucy.

"Stop bickering you idiots!" Lucy and Gajeel said in unison.

Gray and Natsu stopped bickering, and flinched by the anger in their voice. Levy noticed how Gajeel looked over at Lucy, while Lucy was giving Natsu and Gray a glare. She smirked very slightly, knowing that they had a connection. Levy knew that Gajeel isn't stupid; he could tell that she caught his interest. Lucy on the other hand, is a little… clueless, but _maybe _just realizing that she likes him.

Soon after everything got in control, they played more matches against each other. Eventually, Natsu and Lucy won. They hugged and high fived, Gray was mad that he lost, Gajeel didn't really care, and Levy was glad that they had a good match. They walked back to their spot on the beach to get there stuff; because the game went a little longer then it was suppose to. They quickly got their stuff together, and left the beach.

Lucy looked at the elementary school as they walked past it, remembering the event with Gajeel and the little boy going after his ball. She smiled at the memory. Lucy realized that Gajeel maybe all tough, but he has a soft spot for kids. When they reached the school gates, they opened it up, and walked through. Gray closed it behind them. They walked on the campus until the path split into two, going to the boy's and girl's dorm buildings.

"Well, this is where we split up," Gray said.

"Yeah… We will see you at dinner in a few hours," Lucy said waving at the three boys at the same time as Levy.

The three boys waved back and walked away. Levy started to walk away, but Lucy looked over her shoulder one last time before dinner. She glanced at Gajeel for a second, turned her head, and started walking forward. Lucy saw Levy trying to hold back giggles, but was failing at it.

"What?" Lucy said alarmed, but turned red.

"You do like _him_…" Levy said teasingly.

"I'll tell you in the dorm room," Lucy said panicked, knowing who she is talking about.

Levy pouted and walked next to Lucy. They arrived at the dorm building, and opened the door. The smell of fresh baked cookies slapped them in the face, and they started drooling.

"Hilda must have made a fresh batch of cookies! They taste like heaven, Lucy! You got to try one!" Levy said running away, not waiting for Lucy to agree or not.

Lucy ran after her, and soon saw Levy getting a cookie from Hilda. Hilda was smiling at the girls, and letting them take how many they want. Lucy slowly walked up to her, and took one off the tray. She made chocolate chip cookies: Lucy's favorite. She took a bite out of it, and it tasted like heaven! She ate the first one quick, and took another one before meeting up with Levy.

"Having a great first day, Ms. Heartfillia?" Hilda asked.

Lucy smiled before taking a bit out of her second one. "I really did enjoy it, Hilda! I love it here already!"

The old lady smiled. "That's good,"

Lucy smiled again, and walked back over to Levy. She was enjoying a cookie too, before walking with Lucy to room 207. The two girls talked about how good the cookies are, and how they wouldn't mind just having them as supper instead. Levy used her key, and unlocked the door. Lucy walked in after her, and closed the door behind them. She was all-of-a-sudden pulled over to the couch by Levy.

"So… Now tell me if you like Gajeel or not!" Levy said serious.

Lucy didn't hesitate. "I might be falling for him. I _did_ stare at his gorgeous red eyes for the longest time when we meet. I _did _get a weird feeling around him a few times today, _and _I did check him out at the beach today, so, yeah. I'm falling for him," Lucy told Levy the truth.

"I thought so!" Levy said squealing.

Lucy just smiled nervously. "Don't you think that it is a little weird that I fell for someone I only meet today?"

"There is this thing called 'love at first sight'. I believe in it, you should believe in it too!"

"I do believe in it. I always will…" Lucy said smiling.

They smiled at each other, and watched TV. When it was time for dinner, they turned off the TV, and walked out of the dorm building, and to the cafeteria. They got their food, and sat down with their friends. Everyone was there, talking about what they did on their half day. Lucy sat between Mirajane and Erza. They talked about the latest fashion, and learned a little more about each other.

Gajeel just ate his food, and sometimes snuck a glace or two at Lucy. To him, she looked happy being here, and (like the rest of the group who went to the beach) smelled like salt water. Gajeel will admit that he is the one who probably got her the most soaked out of everyone. He will have to say that he is falling for her, because staring at her is making him figure out that he does like her. Gajeel will just wait to see how the rest of the year goes, maybe he will fall for someone else, or maybe his love for her will grow.

After everyone was done with dinner, they left the cafeteria, went to their dorms to shower, reviewed their schedule, and went to bed.

**So… What do you guys think? Yay or neigh? I hope I'm not rushing Lucy and Gajeel's liking toward each other. The next chapter will be up soon. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. **


	4. First Day

**Author's note: Sorry for not updating in a long time! I am very busy with stuff, and trying to figure out where this story is going to go. I have a few ideas; I just need to put them into action. In addition, I tried to make this story seem like "love at first sight", you know? Well, enjoy the next chapter to "Fairy Tail High School Romance"! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! The one song used belongs to its rightful owner!**

_**Chapter Four: First Day**_

Lucy woke up thirty minutes before their alarm clock went off. She got out of bed quietly, making sure she doesn't wake Levy up. She went over to her dresser, and tried to find an outfit worthy for the real first day of school. After that, she took a nice shower and it relaxed her a lot more.

She let out a content sigh and turned off the water when she was done. Lucy patted herself dry, and got changed into her outfit. A pink tan top with black lace over it, denim short shorts, black tights to got under it, and her favorite pair of boots; knee-high black leather boots with a heel on them.

Lucy inspected herself in the mirror. It was the perfect outfit for school. She smiled contently, walked out of the bathroom, and went over to get her lab top from the dresser. Just when she got it, the alarm went off. Lucy heard Levy groan in annoyance, and heard her feet hit the ground.

"Good morning Lu-chan," Levy said tired. "Why are you up so early?"

"Good morning, Levy-chan," Lucy said smiling at her best friend/roommate. "I was very excited for today, so, I woke up early,"

"Oh, that's cool. You will love it here. They give us a lot of work, but it is easy. The teachers are great too," Levy explained. "They are also coach for the fall, winter, and spring sports. Well, I am going to take a shower. See you when I get out." In addition, with that said, Levy got her outfit, and headed over to the bathroom.

Lucy smiled to herself. She could not believe that the teachers were also coaches, which is amazing. Fairy Tail also is known for their good sports program, one of the many reasons why she wanted to finish high school here. _Wow, I'll only spend two years here, and then it is off to college… _Lucy thought sad. She dismissed the thought out of her head, and turned on her lap top. She typed in her password, and a picture of her and Levy popped up as the background. They took it last night while watching TV together.

Lucy opened up her email, and saw that her parents sent her one back. She opened it up and began to read it.

_Dear Lucy,_

_Your mother and I are glad that you made a new friend there. Layla is also happy that you got your room key. How many new friends did you make yesterday? I know it is early to ask this question, but… Did you find a boy that you think is cute? Tell me all about the half-day and your first day of school. Just remember to keep your grades up._

_Love your parents, Layla and Jude Heartfillia_

Lucy laughed at her father. Is he really concerned about boys? Even if it is her second day here? Lucy heard the bathroom door open, and smiled at Levy. Levy is wearing blue short shorts, a black tan top, and black ballet flats. She sat down next to Lucy and started to read the email Lucy sent, then her parent's email. Levy smiled at Lucy.

"Should I tell them about Gajeel?" Lucy asked.

"Well, it's still the beginning of the year, so wait and see if those feelings will go away, or stay," Levy said. "I have a feeling that they will stay…"

"I think so too, Levy. We have thirty minutes before breakfast, so, let's get to writing this email!"

Lucy put the lap top on the dresser, with the camera made into it facing them. The screen did a count down, and the two girls smiled at the camera. Lucy and Levy had one of their arms wrapped around each other's shoulder, and they both had a smile that shinned like the sun. Lucy attached the picture to the email, and (with the help of Levy) started to type in stuff about her new friends.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Well, I made many new friends. They are all so nice and funny. I'll tell you a little bit about them. I hope that you will meet them all soon. _

_Levy McGarden is my best friend and roommate! She is so kind and funny, and very supportive too. She is smart too. She likes books just like me! Thanks to Levy, I felt a lot more comfortable in this school. No dought that we will be best friends until the end. She is in junior year. _

_Natsu Dragneel is another close friend, but not as close as Levy. He is always happy, and thinking on the positive side. He isn't the brightest person sometimes. He is friends/rivals with my other friend Gray Fullbuster. He is in junior year. _

_Gray Fullbuster is cool, kind, and go with the flow kind of guy. He is sweet, but has a bad habit of stripping down to his underwear. We always remind him. It's funny actually, but it can get disturbing. He seems like the guy who will do anything for his friends. He is friends/rivals with Natsu Dragneel. He is in junior year_

_Erza Scarlet is pretty! She is kind, but you don't want to get on her bad side. She is usually the one that keeps order around here. Erza is kind and sweet, and is very caring. She is dating Jellal Fernandes, and loves him very much. She is in Junior Year._

_Jellal Fernandes is sweet, and usually stops Erza from beating up everyone if they did something she does not like. Jellal seems very loyal, and seems to care about everyone. He loves Erza dearly. He is in Junior Year._

_Now we have the Strauss siblings. The oldest one is Mirajane. Mira is beautiful, kind, sweet, very motherly, and in junior year. The middle child is Elfman Strauss. He is extremely funny, and keeps going on about stuff relating to "being a man". Elfman is in sophomore year. The youngest sibling is Lisanna Strauss. She is so kind and sweet. She understands you, and is supportive. She is honest. Lisanna is in freshmen year. _

_Loke Leo Celeste is in junior year. He is kind, but a womanizer, and flirts with every girl that he sees. Loke does care about his friends, will make sure that everything is okay, and will be at your side in your time of need. _

_Gajeel Redfox is a tough guy. He always has on a straight face and you can usually see the emotion through his eyes. Gajeel can get very mean, but he does care. He is compassionate about his friends, and will do anything to protect them. Gajeel can be short tempered, well, I haven't seen that yet. I know I might see it one day, so it doesn't bother me. Gajeel is in junior year. To tell you the truth, Gajeel is VERY handsome. Therefore, dad, don't freak out. He is a really good guy. _

_Yesterday's half day was so much fun! We had an assembly about why we had a half-day, and reviewed some of the rules. After that, a few of us went to the beach. It was Gajeel, Gray, Natsu, Levy and I. We had a splash war, got lunch, swam so more, and then played a match of volleyball. It really was a good time. I am glad you agreed to send me here, at Fairy Tail High. I'll tell you more about the first day later. Levy and I have to go eat breakfast! Love you!_

_From Your daughter, Lucy_

Lucy sent the message, and turned the laptop off. She quickly got her books together, and left the room with Levy to begin her first day at Fairy Tail High.

Lucy had a folder for each subject, and a pencil case on top of it, filled with every writing utensil. Levy just has a shoulder backpack to carry everything. The two girls talked going to the cafeteria, on the lunch line, and going to the table where they sat at yesterday. Everyone greeted them, and talked about their schedules.

"What is your schedule, Lucy?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy got hers out, and handed it to him. Gajeel scanned it over hers, then his.

"So, what do we have together?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we have _some _classes together," Gajeel said looking at her. Lucy paid close attention. "We have Biology, Media I, Lunch, and Gym together. I say we got good classes with each other," Gajeel said smirking.

Lucy took a bit out of her crepe, chewed, and swallowed. "Yeah, we do!"

When everyone finished eating and talking, the bell went off. Everyone got their stuff together, and headed to their first period class. Lucy walked through the door leading to her first class: Algebra II. Levy, Natsu, and Gray followed her into the classroom.

"Luce, we got this class together!" Natsu said happy.

"This is amazing! I got first period with you!" Levy said excited.

"This is so cool!" Gray said.

Soon after, the announcements came on through the speakers.

"Good morning students! Aren't you excited to begin school?" Makarov asked. All of the students groaned. "Fairy tail High will have fall sport sign ups today for football, cheerleading, boys and girls soccer, volleyball, and swim. The sign up pages are on the office doors. Sign up when you have lunch so we can see who will be coming. That's it for the day. Have a wonderful day at school kids!" The principle signed off.

They all sat around Lucy and started to talk until the teacher came in. It was the Algebra teacher, Macao. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone turned around the face the front of the room. Macao smirked at them and got a stack of papers.

Everyone groaned. Macao snickered, and continued to pass out the papers.

"I'm Macao, the Algebra teacher and the boy's soccer coach. In Algebra II, homework is thirty percent of your grade. Tests are thirty percent of your grade, quizzes are twenty percent of your grade, and class work is twenty percent of your grade," Macao explained. "What does that equal up to, class?"

"One hundred," The class said in unison.

"Very good. I expect no pranks this year, right Natsu?" Macao asked looking at him.

Natsu put his arms on the back of his head and smiled. "No promises!"

The class laughed and Macao just groaned. _This is going to be a long year. _Macao thought. After they did a few algebra problems, the bell ran for second period. Lucy got her stuff together, and started to go to her second period class. She waved good-bye to her other friends and walked down the hallway to her next class, Biology. Boys were winking at her, waving, and trying to start a conversation with her. Lucy would just smile and continue to walk through the hallway, until she bumped into the familiar back of Gajeel, and feel over.

"Hey, Lucy," Gajeel said helping her up.

"Hello. How was first period?" Lucy asked while the two of them walked through the hall way together.

"Boring! Oh my god, the teacher wouldn't _shut up_!" Gajeel complained.

"Macao made us do math problems. It's so troublesome," Lucy said.

They stopped at the Biology room, and entered. Erza was already sitting at the back of the classroom, waving to them. Gajeel just smiled, while Lucy waved back at her. Erza saved two desks next to her for them. Lucy sat down on Erza's left, and Gajeel sat down next to Lucy. Some person was about to sit down next to her, but Gajeel gave him a death glare, and he ran off. Lucy was too busy talking to Erza to notice, but Erza noticed it right away. A small smile was placed on her face, but this didn't go unnoticed by Lucy.

"Erza, what are you smiling about?" Lucy asked.

"Just nothing. Where is Gildarts? He is late." Erza said.

She looked over at Gajeel, and he gave her a thank you smile. Soon after a few more minutes, Gildarts walked into the classroom. He sat down and went through the attendance. He looked around the classroom, and smiled at the students. Lucy thought that he was cool, and smiled when he looked at her. He smiled back and checked off her name.

"Good morning class. I am Gildarts, the Biology teacher. I am also the football coach. In biology, we are going to learn about life. That is what biology is; the study of life," Gildarts explained.

_He really gets right to the point. _Lucy thought.

"Homework is fifty percent of your grade, tests are thirty percent of your grade, quizzes are ten percent of your grade, and class work is ten percent of your grade. I expect all of you to participate in this class," Gildarts continued. "Before you ask any questions about reproduction… Yes, we will be learning about male and female reproductive organs, and how the baby is made and how it develops. That will be all. Continue whatever conversation you were talking about."

Gildarts sat down on his desk chair and did whatever paper work he has to do. Lucy just looked over her schedule one more time before the bell rang for third period. She said good-bye to Erza and Gajeel, and continued on her way to her next class.

So far, school has been interesting. She has been lucky to have friends in her class so far. She smiled. _This is way better then debutante school. _Lucy thought happily. She entered the Oceanography I, and sat down in a seat.

"Hey Lucy," Jellal said sitting down next to her.

"Hey Jellal. How are you? Do you have any classes with Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Well, Lunch and Algebra II. Then we have the student government meetings after school," Jellal said.

Lucy nodded her head and smiled. She was happy that another friend was in her class. "How long do the meetings last?"

Jellal thought for a minute. "It begins at the end of school and it ends when the sports start."

They talked for a few more minutes until Loke came in.

"Lucy! Jellal! Thank the spirit king that I have friends in this class!" Loke said sitting in a desk in front of them.

"Hey," Lucy and Jellal said.

When Loke was about to speak, Aquarius, their teacher, walked through the door and slammed her hand against her desk.

"Listen up! I'm Aquarius, the Oceanography teacher and Swim team coach. My class doesn't take slackers. You need to hand in everything on its due date, you speak when I call on you, but I do understand if you don't know the answer. Homework, tests, quizzes, and class work are twenty five percent of your grades," Aquarius said. "Any questions?"

No one said anything, except for Lucy.

"Uh, what if we are sick?" Lucy asked.

"Well, then get one of your friends to hand in your work. Any more questions?"

The bell rang and everyone got up.

"Hey, Lucy, do you have Media I next?" Loke asked walking next to her.

"Yes, I do. Why?" Lucy remembered Gajeel saying that he had that class with her.

"I have it too!" Loke said smiling.

_Make that with two friends I have it with. _Lucy thought. They talked in the hallway, and soon entered the Media room. Lucy felt an arm wrap around hers, and she looked to the right. It was Mira. They two girls hugged and sat down at the nearest computer. Loke sat down next Mirajane and logged on. The two girls heard familiar footsteps enter the door, and looked up, along with Loke. It was Gajeel walking in, with a straight face on.

Gajeel pulled a chair over so it next to Lucy. His three friends smiled at him, and he smirked back. Mirajane noted the way Gajeel and Lucy looked at each other. She smiled to herself. _Could this be love at first sight? _She thought.

Wally, the Media teacher walked in, and smiled at the students.

"Hello everyone! Are we having a dandy day? In Media, all of the stuff your other teachers explained is graded by twenty five percent," Wally explained. "In Media, you will learn Photoshop, how to make movies, commercials, and many more. Here is an example of what we are learning to do," Wally turned on the projector, and loaded up the video that they are going to watch. "Last year's senior class made a commercial about a movie that we made up. Enjoy!"

The song "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake started to play. Everyone giggled a little bit. Lucy could tell that it is a walkway commercial for a pretend fashion show. Boys and Girls came out wearing crazy dresses, tuxedos, hats, and many more. Everyone would be amazed, or would be laughing hard. The video ended, and everyone clapped.

Lucy couldn't wait to see what they are going to do for the rest of the year. Wally talked more about Media, and then the bell rang.

"It's finally lunch time. I can't even handle being in anymore classes," Gajeel mumbled.

"It's not that bad!" Lucy said. "The one teacher I really hope I don't get on her bad side is Aquarius," Lucy shivered.

They reached the cafeteria, and put their books down on the table. They stood on line for lunch, and soon sat down and started to eat. Everyone else started to join them. Natsu ran into the lunchroom with Gray close behind him. Everyone looked at them weirdly.

"Are you guys going to do sports this year?" Natsu asked while sitting down.

Everyone nodded his or her heads.

"Which ones? I'm doing football, oh yeah!" Natsu said.

"I was thinking about doing cheerleading. I always wanted to try it." Lucy said.

"I was thinking about soccer. I tried cheerleading, but I didn't like it that much. Then I tried doing volleyball, and got a concussion, so that's a no." Levy said.

"I'm definitely doing swim team!" Mirajane said happy.

"I'll do cheerleading. I love supporting Fairy Tail no matter what. I love this school." Erza said.

"I can't wait to see you in that outfit, Erza," Jellal said kissing her cheek.

Erza giggled.

"I know Lisanna will be doing soccer. She loves that sport," Mirajane said. "Also, Elfman thinks football is a manly sport, so, he will be doing that."

"What sport are you doing, Gajeel?" Lucy asked.

"Definitely football," Gajeel said.

"You're really good at it. Probably the best quarterback on the team," Natsu said.

Gajeel just grunted. Lucy looked at him amazed.

"I'm going to do swim. Time to show off my Speedo again," Loke said confident.

Everyone at the lunch table grunted. Loke pouted and continued to eat his food.

"I'm not going to do a fall sport, but I am going to do a spring sport, and that's going to be lacrosse." Jellal said.

"I'm going to do football. I love that sport. It's a good scholarship for college too," Gray said.

They quickly finished lunch, and went over to the office. The friends are searching for the fall sport they want to do, and signed up. They walked back down to the cafeteria just when the bell rang. They grabbed their books and headed to the next class. Lucy was heading to Global with Levy and Erza.

When they reached the class, Levy was literally jumping up and down. Lucy and Erza looked at her as if Levy had two heads. She ran into the Global classroom and hugged the teacher, Wakaba. Wakaba laughed and hugged her back.

"It's good to see you too, Levy. Now please sit down," He laughed.

"Are you okay, Levy?" Lucy asked.

"Wakaba has been my favorite teacher since ninth grade! He is the girl's soccer coach!" Levy answered.

Erza laughed. "She does have a point."

The three friends sat down in the front row, and Lucy introduced herself. Lucy can see why Levy considers him her favorite teacher. He is a funny guy, but the only down side is that he smells like cigars. When all of the students entered the classroom, he explained that everything (homework, tests, quizzes, and class work) are twenty-five percent of your grade. Lucy figured out it is the same thing for every class.

The bell ran, and it was time to go to English, Lucy's favorite subject! She made sure that she was on time, and sat down in the front row of the class. What made it more exciting is that Natsu, Gray and Mirajane are in her class! The teacher introduced herself as Libra (also the cheerleading coach). She explained to them that homework, tests, quizzes, and class work are twenty-five percent of your grades. Lucy noticed that Libra is a little uptight, but is very mellow.

The bell rang for the last period of the day, which is gym. She couldn't wait for it, ever since she found out that Gajeel is in her class, along with Natsu, Levy and Erza. Lucy and Natsu walked threw the campus, and entered through the gym doors. They saw their other three friends and walked up to them.

"Lu-chan! How are you? How's your first real day here?" Levy asked while hugging her friend.

Lucy hugged her back. "I love it! I hate that this class is in the ending of the day. I want to work out and get into the perfect cheerleading body,"

"You really don't have to worry about that, you know," Gajeel said. "You already have that nice body," Gajeel patted her head lightly.

Lucy blushed and whispered thank you. Levy noticed this and giggled. Natsu and Erza just stared at them, noticing something, but they couldn't put their finger on it. Gajeel noticed the blush, and smirked like he just won the Olympics. Levy noticed that too, and smiled evilly. She is _so _going to tease Lucy about this. A whistle was blown that got everyone's attention.

Their gym teacher, Capricorn, told them to create a circle around him.

"I'm Capricorn, gym teacher and girl's basketball coach for the winter sports. You get fifty percent of your grade by showing up and get changed, and fifty percent of your grade by good participation," he explained. "For the locker rooms, you have to share a locker with two or three people. As we all know, boys and girls _don't _share a locker room, or locker. The boy's locker room is on the left, and the girl's locker room is on the right. Any questions so far?"

Erza raised her hand, and Capricorn called on her.

"I remember you telling us that the school has been wanting to put showers in the two locker rooms. Since I'm the president of the student council, I should either know now or during the meeting today after school," Erza demanded.

"Good point, Erza. Your boyfriend Jellal asked the same thing. Yes, the showers were installed during the summer. You can use them after gym or after a sport. Any more questions?"

No one raised their hand, or did not say anything.

"Okay. Next up today, choose who your locker friends are, and then I'll give you a lock for your locker. After that, tell me what locker number you are, and who is in it. The clothes you change in are all ready in the locker, curtsy of the school. For the girls that are concerned about the fashion, yes, they are different colors. Let's get moving!" Capricorn blew the whistle.

Lucy, Erza, and Levy choose to be locker friends since he said that. Gajeel and Natsu agreed to be locker friends. They went up to him and got a lock. Then, they went and choose locker number 127. Lucy looked in the locker to see three different colored gym clothes. There was one in silver, one in black, and one in orange. Levy got the orange, Lucy got the black, and Erza got the silver.

Once they told Capricorn the information he needed, they sat down somewhere in the gym, and talked about girl things. Gajeel and Natsu soon came and joined them with the conversation. Then a sound was heard from the speakers, signaling that the announcements were on.

"Good after noon students! The first day of school went by quickly. The student government meeting will be held after school today until two twenty. Tryouts for the sports will be at two thirty. Have a good afternoon everyone." Makarov informed them.

Lucy couldn't wait until two thirty to try out for cheerleading, and plus (if she had time) would go a see a certain someone at football practice…

**Sorry if this was a little boring. The next chapter will be cheerleading tryouts. Sorry for the late update, and I am sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes!**


	5. Tryouts

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! I made sure that there is some Gajeel and Lucy fluff in this chapter. I know nothing about cheerleading, so, I'll describe what they are doing, okay? Enjoy! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I also don't own the movie that is mentioned. **

_**Chapter Five: Cheer Tryouts **_

Lucy was sitting on the luscious green grass with Mira, Levy, Lisanna and Erza, watching the boys play frisbie. Lucy watched as Gajeel threw the disk over to Natsu, but Gray intercepted it. Jellal, Gray, Natsu, Loke, Elfman, and Gajeel dived for it at the same time, but that caused them to get into a dog pile. Erza ran over to Jellal, and helped him up. She asked him if he was okay. Jellal nodded and pecked her on the lips. Erza smiled, hugged him, and walked back over to the girls.

The boys got up and laughed. Lucy giggled and got out her cell phone. They had five more minutes until tryouts.

"Lucy, when do the tryouts start?" Gray asked sitting down next to her.

"In five minutes. We should start getting ready," Lucy said getting up.

Everyone agreed with her, and got up. The group of friends walked into the lockers rooms, and changed into their gym clothes. After they said good luck to each other, they went to their different sports.

Mirajane and Loke went to swim.

Lucy and Erza went to cheerleading. Jellal followed them to watch Erza practice.

Levy and Lisanna went to soccer.

Gajeel, Natsu, Elfman, and Gray went over to football.

Erza, Lucy, and Jellal arrived at the Lacrosse field, which is right next to the football field, and saw some other girls talking to their friends. Lucy breathed in and out. She was nervous, but thankfully, she took dance and gymnastics when she went to her old school. So, she felt a little bit more confident. Jellal sat down on the bleachers, and watched as Libra walked over to the fields. The junior English teacher blew the whistle and told everyone to line up. Lucy stood right next to Erza, trying to find some confidence.

"Welcome to cheerleading tryouts. I'm the junior English teacher, Libra," Libra said. "We are going to start with some basic warm ups. Everyone separate into a circle around me, and do a bridge."

Libra blew the whistle, and watched as everyone started a circle around her. Lucy started to arch her back, and put her arms behind her. When her fingers touched the ground, she made sure her back arched up perfectly. She heard Libra walk past her.

"Good Bridge, Lucy," Libra said smiling.

Lucy nodded her thanks and kept her bridge up. Libra blew the whistle, and ordered them to do a back flip to get out of the bridge. Lucy used her lower body weight to help her do a black flip. She felt her body do a perfect parallel line, and pushed her hands off the ground, doing a back flip in the process. Lucy landed gracefully on her two feet, and smirked. She was _very _proud of herself. She watched as Erza did a perfect back flip. Erza and Lucy high fived each other.

"Next up, I want you all to follow my lead," Libra said.

Libra made one leg go behind her and her other leg go in front of her. Everyone else did the same. Then, Libra relaxed her legs, and did a split. Lucy did a split with ease, and landed nicely on the ground. Some of the other girls couldn't do a split; she could clearly see the pain in their faces. Erza did a split gracefully next to Lucy.

Jellal watched them carefully, and he thought that they were doing way better then everyone else. He had no dought about Erza! He knew that she would make it. Jellal even thought Lucy was doing well. He was proud of his girlfriend, and friend.

Libra touched her left foot, and everyone did the same. Lucy had no trouble at all, and could feel her muscles stretching out. Then they all switched to the other foot. After they finished stretching, Lucy used her legs to push her back up into a standing position. She was starting to become confident with herself, and knew that she was doing well for her first time cheerleading. Libra blew the whistle, and everyone lined up. Lucy then lost all of her confidence. Libra wanted them to do three front flips in a row.

Erza went first, and Lucy watched her carefully. Erza breathed in, and then out. She ran a few steps and jumped forward, her hands catching her perfectly, and flew her legs over her head perfectly, doing perfect circles in the air…three times. Everyone clapped (Lucy and Jellal clapped the loudest), and Erza flicked her hair out of her face. She saw Jellal blow her a kiss, and she caught it.

After the others went (some fell over, some just did a handstand, and then fell), it was Lucy's turn. She walked forward, breathing in and out. She stood where everyone started, and started to run. She jumped forward, her hands catching her, and doing a front flip in the air, doing perfect circles. She did that for two more times, and landed perfectly on her two feet. She heard Erza and Jellal clap the loudest. She smiled, and jogged back over to Erza.

Libra smiled and wrote down everyone's results so far. Lucy looked over at the football field, and saw Gajeel throwing the ball over to the coach. Gildarts caught the ball with ease, and threw it back at Gajeel while he was running. He caught it with ease. Libra blew the whistle, and Lucy focused on to what she was doing next.

"All right girls! You are doing amazing so far. I need you to do three back flips. First, up… Lucy Heartfillia!" Libra called.

Lucy stepped forward, nervous. She didn't want to go up first, but she will not argue with Libra. That definitely won't make a good impression. Libra showed her where to stand, and blew the whistle in her ear. Lucy flinched at the noise, but didn't rant about it. She breathed in, and did her first back flip. She did the first one gracefully, every muscle in her body responding to what she wanted. Her second back flip was graceful too, she was starting to become confident again, and she was really enjoying this sport. Lucy finally did her last one, and made sure that she went farther up in the air. When she was far enough in the air, and tucked her knees in. Doing that, she made her self do a backwards roll in the air, released her legs, and landed perfectly on her own two feet.

Erza smiled at her friend, and patted Lucy on the back. Libra smiled and wrote something down on the papers she was holding. Lucy watched as the other girls went, and watched Erza. She did everything perfectly. Lucy hugged her when she was done as saying good job. Erza hugged back and waited to see what Libra had to say. The girls had to do a few jumps in the air and spread their legs while doing it. After a few more cheerleading moves, it was time to go change.

"Good job everyone. I will send an email out to everyone tonight with the results! Have a good night!" Libra then walked off towards the school building.

"Well, I'm going to go over to the football players to see how they are doing," Lucy said. "I'll see you later, Erza and Jellal!"

Erza and Jellal laced their fingers together.

"You did amazing Lucy. You will definitely make the team, I just know it," Erza said confidently.

"Yeah, you were amazing," Jellal said. "Want to watch a movie at mine and Elfman's room, Erza?"

Erza nodded her head yes. The two lovebirds waved good-bye to Lucy. Lucy waved back, and walked over to the football field. She saw that they just finished as she walked on the field.

"Look out! Hottie alert!" A boy yelled.

Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman saw Lucy, and smiled. More guys were whistling, and Gajeel would growl at them to make them stop. Everyone left Gajeel and Lucy along on the field. Gajeel grinned at Lucy, and she smiled back.

"So, cheerleader, how did tryouts go?" Gajeel asked standing a few inches away from her.

"Well, it went good. We did some jumps, flips, and warm ups," Lucy answered. "How did tryouts go for _you_, Mr. Redfox?"

Gajeel grinned and told her everything about it. Lucy laughed at some things that he told her. She really is enjoying her time with Gajeel.

"Can you show me some moves?" Gajeel asked.

"Of course!' Lucy said smiling.

Lucy arched her back until she did a bridge. Gajeel clapped. He was impressed.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Gajeel whispered into her ear.

Lucy shivered as his breath hit her neck. It was warm and comforting. She nodded yes, and stood behind him. Gajeel started to arch his back, and Lucy held his shoulders, supporting his weight. When his hands touched the ground, he feel on his back, making Lucy lose her balance and fall. Her face landed on his chest, and she quickly got off. She blushed a little bit.

"I'm so sorry!" Lucy said.

"No, it's fine. That was my fault," Gajeel said. He thought of a great idea to get him to spend more time with Lucy. "Want to come over to my dorm room and watch a movie? Loke and I have plenty of films to watch," Gajeel asked, praying that she will say yes.

Lucy thought about it for a minute. She really wanted to spend time with the guy she was slowly falling in love with, and friend. Lucy felt heat rise to her face, and she looked up at Gajeel.

"I'll definitely see a movie with you!" Lucy said smiling.

Gajeel grinned, happy that she accepted. The two of them walked back over to the changing rooms, and got changed. Gajeel waited for Lucy on a bench, and stood up when she exited the girl's locker room. On the way there, they talked to each other about random subjects. Soon, the boy's dorm building fell into sight. It was a large stone building, with a black roof. Rock music can be heard from the building. Boys were hanging out, watching as girls passed by, seeing if they were along or not. Lucy saw many looking at her, and moved closer to Gajeel.

"Don't worry. They may look intimidating, but they won't do any harm," Gajeel said, hoping that she will relax.

Lucy smiled. "Yeah, you're right. They won't do anything. Thanks Gajeel!"

Gajeel grinned at her, and they continued to walk over to the dorm building. When she entered the building, many boys and girls were hanging out. Lucy looked around. The wall was painted red, and the carpet was black. Couches were brown, and facing TV's. They had an air hockey table, and a foosball table. She saw a mini kitchen, and they had the same brand smoothie machine like the one in the girl's dorm. They also had tables and chairs for students to eat, drink, and do homework on. She figured that they tables and chairs would be the same.

Lucy followed Gajeel over to the mini kitchen area, and leaned against the counter. She looked around, trying hard not to stare at Gajeel's butt while he got popcorn. She saw him look at her.

"You can have a smoothie," Gajeel said. "It's offered to anyone,"

"Thanks. Do you want one?" Lucy asked walking over to the smoothie machine.

"Sure. Blueberry please. Thanks, Luce." Gajeel said putting the popcorn in the microwave.

Lucy made Gajeel's smoothie first, and then made her peach smoothie. The Microwave beeped, telling them that the popcorn is done. Gajeel got it out, and asked Lucy to get a bowl. She stretched up to a cabinet, and got out a bowl. She watched as Gajeel opened up the popcorn bag and poor the popcorn in the bowl. Lucy could smell the popcorn, and started to drool. She reached her hand to get a piece, but Gajeel's hand stopped her.

"Wait until we are watching the movie, cheerleader!" Gajeel said smirking.

Lucy pouted, but followed Gajeel out of the mini kitchen with the smoothies. Gajeel pressed the elevator button, and they waited patiently. She looked to her left, and right. There were two staircases. _I guess they followed the same building plan. _Lucy thought. The heard a _DING_, and entered the elevator. No one was on it, so they have a lot more room. Gajeel pressed the first floor button, and took his smoothie from Lucy. Lucy started to drink her smoothie. She loved the taste of them, but they aren't as good as Hilda's cookies…

The elevator opened the door to the first floor, and they walked out of it. Gajeel made a swift turn to the right, and Lucy saw his dorm room. Dorm room 100. She watched him put a key in, and unlock the door. Gajeel let her walk in first, and kept the door open.

Lucy looked around the room. The walls were painted grey, and the carpet was black. There was a desk and two chairs over by the far side. She then remembered that Gajeel shares a dorm with Loke. On the left side of the wall is the bathroom, a bed with black covers on it… and pictures of an adorable black cat on the wall. She figures that the right side is Gajeel's; there was also a closet and dresser. On the right side of the room was a bed with gold covers on it, and pictures of Loke and his girlfriend. He had a closet, and a dresser, with a bunch of mirrors on it. Lucy figured that the left side is Loke's. They had a black leather couch that is facing a TV; on each side has many movies. They is even an Xbox 360 with game controllers, and games. The huge window was covered by black curtains. All and all, it is a very nice and cozy room.

Lucy walked over to the pictures of the black cat, and looked at Gajeel. "Is this your cat?"

Gajeel nodded. "Yup. His name is Pantherlily. I love him very much,"

"Gajeel, he is a very handsome cat."

Gajeel smiled proudly, and walked over to the movies. Lucy followed him, and slowly sat down on the couch. She felt comfortable in it, and leaned back into it. She watched as Gajeel went through many different movies before finding the right one.

"How about this one?" He asked.

Lucy saw what it was, and tried not to turn pale. It was Nightmare on Elm Street.

"W-whatever you want G-Gajeel," Lucy stuttered.

"Don't like horror?" He asked looking at her, trying hard not to laugh at her scared face.

"I'll give it a try…" Lucy said uneasy.

Gajeel just smirked and put the movie in. He plopped down next to Lucy, turned on the TV, and put the popcorn in between them. Lucy squealed at every bloody scene, and moved closer to Gajeel. At one part of the movie, she screamed and buried her face in Gajeel's neck, and gripped his shirt. Gajeel blushed, and hesitantly put his arm around her. Soon, Lucy brought her face out of his-warm-neck, and started to watch the movie again.

The movie soon ended, and the popcorn was finished along with the smoothies. Lucy looked at her position, and blushed. She was literally almost sitting on Gajeel's lap. She whispered her apology, and he just grinned like an idiot, and patted her shoulder a few times as saying "its fine". Gajeel looked at the time, and saw that they are late for dinner. They literally sprinted out of the room, with Gajeel closing the door behind him, and he quickly ran to catch up with Lucy.

They raced across campus, knowing that their friends will be worried about them. After they arrived, there was no one on the dinner line, and they were able to get their food quickly. After they sat down next to each other, everyone wondered if they were fine.

"Hey Lucy and Gajeel. What took you so long?" Loke asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Gajeel turned red, but shock it off and answered his question. "Why _weren't _doing _that_, Loke. Lucy and I watched Nightmare on Elm Street. She kept squealing at every gruesome scene. It was hilarious!"

"S-shut up!" Lucy said embarrassed, and smacked him on the arm playfully.

He just laughed, and Lucy looked down at her food. Everyone grinned at them. Levy smiled evilly. She was _so _going to tease Lucy about this… What made everyone crack up is when Mirajane asked a certain question that got their funny reactions.

"So, are we expecting kids in nine months?" Mirajane asked teasingly.

Lucy spit out her drink all over Natsu, and Gajeel choked on his piece of chicken. Natsu gave Lucy a glare, and whipped the liquid off his face with one swipe.

"Like Gajeel explained, we didn't do _that_. We simply watched a movie together. Nothing more and nothing less!" Lucy explained carefully to Mira.

For the rest of dinner, they told each other about tryouts. When Lucy and Levy arrived at their dorm room. Levy asked Lucy the same question as Mirajane did, and added a more teasing tone to it, and giggled at Lucy's reaction. She ranted on about how no one listen's to her, that she is not pregnant with Gajeel's child, and she continued until she ran out of breath. Levy laughed and walked over to where her laptop is. Lucy got hers too. They both opened up their email, and saw a message from their principle.

It is the results for the tryouts.

They both opened it up right away. Lucy saw that Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman made the football team, Loke and Mirajane made the swim team, Levy and Lisanna made the girl's soccer team. Lucy gave Levy a big hug, and congratulated her. They both smiled big and continued to read the list of people who made the sports they tried out for. Lucy found cheerleading. Erza…and Lucy made the team! Lucy let out a happy scream and hugged Levy! Levy saw and hugged her back, congratulating her.

The girls couldn't wait for practice to start!

**So, did you like the tryouts? I hope nothing is confusing to ya'll. I really made sure that there are many Gajeel and Lucy moments in this! I hope you really enjoyed it! The next chapter will be up ASAP! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. **


	6. The Homecoming Game

**Author's note: Wow, I'm already on the sixth chapter to this story! Thank you everyone for the kind reviews! Ideas keep popping up into my head, and I can't stop writing. I enjoy it so much! Once again, thank you, everyone, for the kind reviews. Just be warned, I know NOTHING about football! Let us continue with the story. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

_**Chapter Six: The Homecoming Game **_

It is October tenth. Lucy and Gajeel were sitting at a table on the campus, doing homework. The rest of their friends were at practice (expect the football and cheerleading team). Today is a very exciting day for Fairy Tail High… It's homecoming! It's the first football game of the season. Gajeel and Lucy got practice off today because of homecoming. They practice for about two hours everyday. Gajeel was happy that he got the day off, his arm was hurting from throwing the ball, but he admits that he has a good arm. Lucy was not so happy. She loves cheerleading, and wishes that they had practice.

Screaming was then heard throughout the campus, and the two friends looked up to see what was going on. A school bus came in, with the words _Sabertooth_ on the side. Lucy heard Gajeel growl.

"Gajeel, is everything okay?" Lucy asked concerned.

"No. See that bus over there?" Gajeel asked pointing to it.

Lucy nodded her head yes.

"On that bus is football players, and cheerleaders from our rival school, Sabertooth. We never beat them," Gajeel explained angry. "Only the best of the best can get into that school. It's honestly sickening." Gajeel literally spat on the campus.

"Well, Fairy Tail will certainly beat Sabertooth this year! I can feel it in my gut," Lucy put a hand on Gajeel's arm. "Trust me," Then she smiled at him.

Gajeel let out a sigh, looked at her, and smirked. "I hope you're right, Lucy."

They watched as the bus parked in the parking lot, eyeing them, trying to see whom they will be facing.

The sun was setting, and Lucy walked out of the girl's locker room with her cute cheerleading outfit. An orange sleeveless top with red words that say _Fairy Tail _on it, showing her upper curves perfectly, and it was showing a little bit of her stomach. She had on an orange mini skirt, with red outlining the top and bottom of it. She had on red sneakers. She thought that the school colors were perfect.

Lucy watched as the football players came out of the boy's locker room, wearing all of their gear and carrying their helmets. The numbers and the name _Fairy Tail _and the tights they wore were in red, and the other stuff was in orange. Everyone on the sports teams lined up with their specific sport. People from the town were here, wanting to watch the game. Lucy and Erza watched as the Sabertooth cheerleaders and football players did their warm ups and practiced.

Lucy could clearly see that they were on the top of their game. The energy level was beyond normal. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they music stopped, and Principle Makarov came over the speakers.

"Welcome everyone, and Sabertooth, to homecoming!" Makarov said cheerful. Lucy and Erza cheered. The football players lifted their helmets in the air. "Today, Fairy Tail will be going against Sabertooth!" The Sabertooth cheerleaders cheered and the football players let out a war cry. "Now… Let us introduce our sports teams! First up, we have the swim team and their coach, Aquarius!"

Everyone on the swim team came running out wearing his or her bathing suits. Boys were either wearing Speedos or trunks, and girls were either wearing bikinis or one-piece bathing suits. Lucy saw Loke and Mirajane running in their swimwear, smiling and laughing. They formed a circle and put their hands in the middle. The counted down to three, and threw all of their hands in the air yelling out "Fairy Tail". They all ran out of the football field and went over to the side of the field, waiting for the next group to come out.

"Up next we have our volleyball team! I can tell that this year will be a good one! Let's try to make us win three championships in a row!" Makarov said proud.

Everyone on the volleyball team went running out in the field, and bumped the balls up to each other. When they caught the balls, everyone cheered for them. _I didn't know that they won the volleyball championships twice! _Lucy thought. They ran over next to the swim team and closely watched for the next team to come out.

"Wow, they do seem pumped, huh?" Makarov said chuckling. "Next up we have the boy's soccer team, with their coach, Macao! Come on out onto the field!"

They boys ran out, dashing over to the field where a referee put a soccer ball in the middle. The team captain kicked the ball with a lot of force. The ball meet one of rival football player's head. Lucy and Erza giggled at how stiff he became. The platinum blonde, blue-eyed boy turned around and flipped him off. The head soccer player didn't seem phased at all, and walked away as if nothing happened.

"Boy Sting Eucliffe seems a little pissed off, don't you think?" Elfman asked chuckling.

"Yeah, he does, but it's so funny!" Natsu laughed.

Lucy looked at the platinum blonde, and remembered the name Sting Eucliffe. Erza kept giggling, knowing that Sting does have a short temper when it comes to Fairy Tail.

Makarov stopped laughing and continued. "Ah, rivalry. Our rivalry with Sabertooth has been going on since I was a freshman here. Good times. Up next is our lovely girl soccer team, with coach Wakaba!" Makarov announced.

Lucy cheered and clapped her hands as she watched Levy and Lisanna run onto the field, laughing and cheering for their own team. They circled around each other, and counted down from three. They shouted: "Up goes Fairy Tail! Down goes Sabertooth!" Everyone from Sabertooth glared at them while they walked over until they were next to the boy's soccer team.

"Okay, here are the two sports teams we've all been waiting for…" Makarov paused to make it more dramatic. "Let's first introduce the cheerleading team who will be supporting our football players and their coach… Libra!"

Everyone cheered loud as the cheerleaders ran onto the field. Lucy and Erza did front flips and stopped on each side of their team. "Welcome to the Club" By Manian started to play. Lucy and Erza waited until the girls did three separate tosser teams, and started to toss girls in the air. Erza and Lucy ran a few steps and started to do cartwheels and flips. During a flip, they purposely high fived each other. Everyone cheered loud. Lucy and Erza can hear their friends cheering the loudest of the crowd. Lucy could hear Gajeel cheering for her in the distance, and Erza could hear Jellal cheering her name.

Everyone from Sabertooth watched amazed. They could tell that Fairy Tail's cheer coach worked really hard with them. The next thing blew _everyone's _shocks off. The girls formed a circle, putting their hands in the middle of it. Erza jumped on the hands, and did a bridge. Next up was Lucy, who jumped on the hands and climbed carefully onto Erza. Libra was praying that Lucy will be able to do the final part without accidentally falling. Just when the music was about to stop, Lucy stood on Erza's stomach, and opened her arms up to the sky. Students for the school year books were taking pictures, and people for the newspaper were taking pictures to put on the papers and on the internet. Everyone from Sabertooth had their mouths wide open.

Lucy smiled from being proud of her self. She jumped off of Erza, did a flip in the air, and landed perfectly on her own two feet. Levy ran up to Lucy and gave her a big hug. Lucy hugged back. Erza jumped down from the tower they did and walked over to Lucy. The two of them shared a hug and a smile. Lisanna, Mirajane, and Lucy hugged while jumping up and down. Jellal ran over to Erza, and Erza ran over to him. He caught her, picked her up, and spun her around. He put her back down, kissed her on the cheek, and walked back over to the bleachers.

"GO LUCE!" Natsu yelled proud.

"LUCY, YOU ROCKED! THAT WAS VERY MANLY!" Elfman yelled.

"LUCY! YOU WERE AMAZING OUT THERE!" Gray congratulated her.

"HEY, CHEERLEADER, KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!" Gajeel yelled giving her a thumbs up. "I'M PROUD OF YOU!"

Lucy blushed when Gajeel said that, but thanked her friends. "THANKS GUYS! YOU'RE THE BEST!"

Lucy could understand why they are shouting. She is standing in the middle of the football field, and they are all the way at the entrance of it. It's quite a distance. Libra instructed the cheerleaders to line up at the gate in two lines across from each other. Soon, Makarov started to speak again.

"That was amazing, my girls. I'm very proud of you," The old man said smiling. "Next up, we have our main team that will give us a good game tonight. Filled with amazing and strong people. We have… Fairy Tail's football team, with coach Gildarts!" Makarov said while clapping.

The cheerleaders started to cheer, jump up and down, and wave their pom-poms in the air. The football players put their helmets on, and ran out into the field. The crowd was cheering the loudest, trying to support Fairy Tail's football team, praying that they will beat them for once. The other sport teams went off the field, and over to the bleachers. The cheerleaders moved to the side.

Lucy looked at her friends. _They look great out there. _She thought. Then her eyes traveled to Gajeel, and blushed. _Gajeel looks so hot out there! _Lucy turned even redder at the thought. A whistle blew, and Lucy looked up to see the football players getting in position. She saw the Sabertooth cheerleaders cheering for their team. The school colors for Sabertooth are black and yellow. Lucy hated those colors together. Another whistle blew, and the football players got down, ready to tackle. She saw Gray and Natsu on the end for each side, telling her that the quarterback will pass them the ball. Elfman was crouched down, waiting to tackle some players. Gajeel was yelling out orders, and was ready for the football to come to him.

When Gajeel said the command, someone from the Fairy Tail football team passed the ball over to him. Gajeel stepped back a few feet, and threw the ball over to a running Natsu. Natsu gracefully caught the ball, and ran over to the end zone. Gray tackled someone that was about to tackle Natsu. Natsu ran all the way into the end zone, and scored Fairy Tail a point. The crowd cheered loud, and the cheerleaders did a pattern of moves while chanting that Fairy Tail is number one, and cheering on Natsu.

It was down to the final five minutes of the game, and the two teams were tied. Each cheerleading team was cheering loud and proud, hoping that it will give everyone hope. Lucy watched (as she was cheering) as Gajeel was put on the end of the line. Lucy thought that Gajeel was a really good quarterback, Elfman was doing amazing tackling everyone down, and Natsu and Gray were good at scoring the points. It was now Natsu being the quarterback, yelling out commands.

"Ready… HUT!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu caught the ball, and stepped a few feet back. Gajeel ran out into the field in a second, dodging Sabertooth people while doing it. Natsu threw the ball over to Gajeel, and he caught with more grace then Natsu. Gajeel ran to the end zone, not losing focus what so ever. He could hear Lucy cheering for him, and that boosted his confidence. He ran faster. Faster then he has ever ran before. The clock was at its final ten seconds. He was right at the end zone. Rogue Cheney was chasing him, trying to stop him, but Gray tackled him to the ground. Gajeel crossed the end zone line at the last second, and scored Fairy Tail the winning point.

Everyone cheered the loudest for him. Football players ran up to him and gave him high fives. Fairy Tail finally beat Sabertooth. The Sabertooth football players were angry at their defeat, but admitted that it was a good game.

"I can't believe it! Fairy Tail has finally beat Sabertooth! This is totally going in Fairy Tail's record book!" Makarov said proud and amazed.

"Gajeel Redfox, you were amazing out there!" Lucy yelled throwing her arms around his neck.

Gajeel was taken by surprise and blushed. He hugged her back. He took off his helmet, and raised it in the air while smiling. He still had an arm around Lucy. Lucy had an arm around Gajeel's waist, and raised a pom-pom in the air, and smiled. Everyone thought that their smiles brought more light to the field. A student from the yearbook club, a person for Fairy Tail records book, and a newspaper reported took a few pictures of the two.

All of Fairy Tail knew that this is one memorable night.

**So, what do you think? I thought that it would be a good idea to do a homecoming game. The next chapter will be up ASAP. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. **


	7. Halloween Party

**Author's note: PLEASE READ THIS, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT! I'M PLANNING A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY AFTER THIS IS FINISHED! THERE WILL BE A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR VOTING ON HOW MANY KIDS THEY WILL HAVE (hint, hint, clue, clue)! THE VOTING IS OPTIONAL! Anyway, let us get on with Chapter seven! The songs used in this belong to their rightful owners, and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima! **

_**Chapter Seven: Halloween Party**_

It has been a few weeks since the homecoming, and Fairy Tail High is doing well with the sports. The soccer teams are going to the champion ships, volleyball is going to the championships, and the cheerleaders are going to go against the all female school, Mermaid Heel, next week. That competition will determine if the girls will be going to the championships. The football team lost one game, and that was the day when Gajeel was sick. Lucy was by his side during lunch, and after school. Therefore, the football team won't be going to the championships. The swim team is still practicing for the spring.

On the other hand, today is a very fun day for al the students… It's Halloween! The freshmen will have the dance in the auditorium, the sophomores are having their dance on the volleyball court, the juniors are having their dance in the gym, and the seniors get to go to a roller-skating ring. They are allowed to skate while wearing their costumes.

Lucy exited the bathroom, and Levy gasped at her Halloween costume. Lucy was a Viking princess for Halloween. The brown dress went three inches down her thighs, and had a white fur rim outlining the bottom. It had four-inch sleeves, white fur outlining it. It hugged her curves perfectly, and had a light brown pattern going down the side of the v-neck opening at the chest that went down the front. Two light brown straps went across the bottom of her chest and hips. The knee-high boots had a once inch heel to them, and had fur outlining the top of it. She is wearing a hate with fur on the bottom, brown, and had horns connected to it. Lucy curled her blonde hair to the side.

"Sexy," Levy said smiling. "Gajeel will _love _it!"

"Thanks, Levy, but I wore it because I liked it! Not because Gajeel will like it!" Lucy said turning red. "Though, it _would _be a bonus if he liked it. Your's fits you very well!" Lucy smiled at her.

Levy was wearing a simple maid costume. She even wore two-inch heels, and black sort of see-through stockings that covered her legs. Levy bowed as a thanks, and Lucy laughed.

"You got the character down too!" Lucy said giggling.

"That's right, my mistress." Levy said bowing again.

"Well, we better get going. The others are probably wondering where we are." Lucy said walking towards the door.

They were soon walking over to the gym, and many boys were noticing them. They even whistled at them, gave them weird pick-up lines, and one even slapped Lucy's butt. Lucy glared at the boy, and grabbed Levy's wrist and pulled her to make her go faster. Lucy knew that if they continued to walk slow, more inappropriate touching would happen. One even tried to grab Levy's butt, but Lucy gave him a roundhouse kick, and they watched him run away holding his bleeding nose. Soon, they arrived at the gym, and saw their friends waiting for them outside.

"There you are!" Natsu said running up to them.

"Sorry that we we're late. We had some… minor interruptions…" Lucy grumbled.

"Like what?" Gray asked.

"Some guy grabbed Lucy's butt, and then one tried to grab mine, so, Lucy gave him a round house kick and the kid ran away with a bloody nose," Levy recapped

Levy even swore the heard Gajeel growl when she mentioned that someone grabbed Lucy's butt. She smirked in her mind, knowing that Gajeel might be developing feelings for Lucy. They looked at their friends costumes, and smiled.

"The costumes looked great!" Levy and Lucy said in unison.

Natsu was wearing a regular sailor costume that showed off his muscled arms. The colors were white and salmon handkerchief. He even had a hat that went with it.

Gray was wearing a werewolf costume. The front of his shirt is open, showing off his well-formed six-pack and pecks. He was wearing ripped jeans that had fake fur in them, and was wearing boots with an opened up end that showed his toes. Gray even added some washable brown hair dye streaks in his hair.

Erza was wearing a mermaid costume. She had her hair put into two side braids. She was wearing a blue shell bikini top, and a green-scaled patterned skinny jeans, and green high heels. Everyone noticed that Jellal couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Jellal was dressed as a pirate. He had baggy pants that were tucked into boots. He was also wearing a baggy button shirt, with a tan vest going over it. Jellal even had an eye patch going over his eye with the tattoo. Erza kept her right arm around his waist.

Mirajane dressed up as Satan Soul.

Loke was dressed up in summer attire. He wore an open shirt with no tan top under it, shorts, and flip-flops. Lucy heard girl sigh dreamily at him, and shock her head side to side.

Then her eyes landed on Gajeel. Lucy blushed a little bit. Gajeel was a samurai for Halloween. He wore black baggy pants, an open white top that was showing his six-pack. He wore black samurai shoes. He even had a fake katana tied to a belt. Lucy thought that Gajeel looked smoking hot, and stopped her self from saying that he was hot aloud.

"Well, now that we saw what we all dressed up as… let's go party!" Natsu said pumping his fist in the air.

The group cheered and walked right into the gym. When they entered, music was blasting, kids were drinking red punch, dancing, or making out. Lucy saw black, orange, and white balloons and banners were everywhere. Lucy smiled with her friends, and was dragged over to the dance floor by Levy and Mirajane. The three girls started to dance like there was no tomorrow. Jellal and Erza went over to get some punch and talk, Natsu and Gray were having a dance battle, Loke went to go flirt with girls. While everyone was doing that, Gajeel got punch and sat down away from everyone else, not wanting to get involved.

Lucy glanced over at Gajeel, and stopped dancing. He was sitting alone. She was about to walk over to him, but Mira blocked her path.

"Where are you going Lucy?" Mira asked innocently.

"I'm going to keep Gajeel company. He looks lonely," Lucy answered.

"Gajeel isn't the one to like parties," Levy added dancing up to them.

"Well, even though he doesn't like them, doesn't mean he has to be alone," Lucy said.

Mirajane looked at her, smirked evilly, and wiggled her eyebrows. Lucy had a gut feeling that Mira was starting to see that she likes him, but there was a little bit of hope.

"You like him, don't you?" Mirajane teased.

Lucy's face turned scarlet, and covered her face with her hands. Levy told Mirajane that she does, but to keep it a secret. Mirajane smiled and agreed to keep it a secret. Lucy knew that Mirajane might do some stuff to get them together, but she was scared about what she will do.

"Well, go to your secret lover and keep him company." Mirajane whispered in her ear.

Lucy giggled and walked off the dance floor, and over to Gajeel. His red eyes meet her brown ones, and Lucy smiled. He just nodded at her, and watched as she sat down next to him. Then a song that everyone knew very well came on. "Gangnam Style" by PSY came on, and Lucy squealed excitingly. Gajeel grunted at her reaction.

"Gajeel, I know you don't like parties, but please dance this one with me?" Lucy asked sticking out her bottom lip, and gave him puppy eyes.

Gajeel slightly turned pink, and grunted in annoyance. "Sure, just this _one_,"

Lucy hugged him happily, grabbed his hand, and pulled him on the dance floor with everyone else. Gajeel started to turn pinker, and stood next to her. When the lyrics started to come on, everyone started to do the dance moves. Gajeel looked at Lucy, and noticed how well she was able to do this kind of dance. She was laughing, smiling, and having fun. Gajeel couldn't help, but smile a little bit.

Lucy looked up at Gajeel, and saw how well he was dancing to this song. She even saw him smile a little bit. She smiled even more. The two looked at each other and shared a smile. From the distance, Mirajane and Levy were watching. The two girls had a smile on their faces, but soon Erza came.

"Hello girls," Erza greeted. "Who are you watching?"

"Lucy and Gajeel," Levy answered.

Erza looked over to the dance floor and saw them dancing to Gangnam Style. It was that part of the dance when the boys were doing pushups on the ground, and the girls were dancing above them. Erza smirked, and looked at her two friends.

"Looks like there is a spark between them," Erza said. "They both like each other, but they are two dense to realize it,"

"How did you know?" Mirajane asked

"I can see it in their eyes. Eyes can tell a person's story just with one look. You can be surprised," Erza said matter-of-factly. "On the other hand, Lucy is very… self expressive, and you can tell with her facial expressions, the way she acts, and talks. Gajeel, you can only see through his eyes. He is pretty good at keeping everything locked up." Erza said looking at Lucy and Gajeel. "Anyway, want to join them with dancing?"

Levy and Mirajane nodded, and walked over to them. Levy, Erza, and Mirajane started to dance next to Lucy. Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Loke and Elfman saw all of them dancing and wanted to go join them. The boys stood next to Gajeel and started to dance along. After the song was over, everyone cheered. Then "Gentleman", By PSY, came on. Gajeel was about to exit the dance floor, but a small hand stopped him. It was Lucy giving him a puppy face. He turned slightly pink again, and followed her over to their group of friends.

They started to sway their hips back and fourth in a slow motion, with their hand on their chin, and their hand under their arm, supporting their other arm. It looked like they were thinking. The girls stood in front of the boys, and they were enjoying the view they were getting. Gajeel kept glancing at Lucy's butt during the song. When they finished, everyone cheered and clapped. Lucy hugged Gajeel, and thanked him for dancing. It surprised everyone that he said that he enjoyed it. After the friends drank punch and chatted, the song "Glad You Came", by The Wanted came on.

The juniors groaned. They didn't want this night to end, but they didn't go against Aquarius when she said to leave. The boys and girls went their separate ways to the dorm buildings.

"Hey, Lucy, do you like Gajeel?" Erza asked.

Lucy froze in her tracks, and looked at Erza while blushing madly. "H-how do you know? Did Mira or Levy tell you?"

"We didn't tell her, Lucy, Erza figured it out by herself," Levy said giggling along with Mirajane.

"Am I really _that _readable?!" Lucy asked scared.

"Sometimes, but the boys are dense, so you got nothing to worry about!" Erza said giggling. "I'll keep that secret for you." They entered the girl's dorm building, and Erza and Mirajane walked up to the elevator. "By the way, I think you two would look cute together."

The elevator's door closed, and they went up to the dorm that they share. Lucy smiled, and walked with Levy over to their dorm room for some good sleep.

**Sorry that this chapter is very late! I'm very busy with stuff! Remember, the poll is up, so please vote. Sorry for any grammar, and spelling mistakes. **


	8. Weird Hospital Visit

**Author's note: THE POLL IS STILL UP IF ANYONE WANTS TO VOTE. IT WILL BE UP FOR A LONG TIME! I'm also very sorry for the long update. So, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail (do I have to keep doing this?)! **

_**Chapter Eight: Weird Hospital Visit **_

It was the Saturday before Thanksgiving. The cheerleading team won the championships, and the school was very proud. Not to mention that Lucy was the one that pulled off the winning move. The team begged Lucy for letting them give the trophy to her, but she just said that it should go in the trophy show case at school where it belongs. Libra agreed with her, and now it is standing up next to the other trophies. Gray, Mira, and Loke also got their driver license a week ago too. The group was excited that they can go anywhere on the weekends without walking the long distance.

Lucy listened to Mira, Erza, Levy, Lisanna, Gajeel, Natsu, Jellal, Loke, Elfman, and Gray talk (well, argue) over which NFL football team was the best. Lucy giggled to herself. She loved her friends, really, but they can be such idiots some times. She lifted up her leave in conditioner (its morning and she just took a shower, and don't worry, she has clothes on), and accidentally dropped it. Then it knocked over her lip gloss when it fell. She picked it up, stepped back, but her right foot landed on the can, and she fell over. Lucy's left shoulder hit the tile wall, creating a hole in it, and she fell back.

A loud thud was heard from the bathroom, and Levy excused herself to see what was going on. She knocked once, and opened to door.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled.

Lucy was laying on the ground, trying her best to get up, and saw that she tripped over her leave in conditioner. Then Levy's hazel eyes landed on Lucy's swollen left shoulder. Lucy got up, but gripped her left shoulder. She was in so much pain that it wasn't even funny.

"Levy-chan, we need to go to the hospital. I have a gut feeling that I dislocated my shoulder!" Lucy said, the pain in her voice was visible.

Levy helped her out of the bathroom. Their friends looked over at her, and saw her shoulder. Their eyes widened and got up right away when Lucy said that she dislocated her shoulder. Erza was barking orders at them.

"Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman! You three got tell Principle Makarov that Lucy dislocated her shoulder! Gray, go get your car ready to bring her to the closet hospital," Erza said. None of them hesitated when she ordered their task. "Loke and my dear Jellal, when we leave for the hospital, tell Hilda what's going on, okay?"

The two said boys nodded, and went down stairs to get ready. Lucy wanted to sit down so badly, but she had to get ready to go into Gray's car when it was near the entrance. Before she knew it, Gajeel was at her side, lifting her up bridal style. Natsu stopped their dorm room door from closing on them, while Erza and Levy were on both side of Gajeel. They exited the dorm room with Natsu closing and locking the door behind him. They ran to an elevator. Lucy kept her face close to Gajeel's chest, not wanting to see the worried stares everyone was giving her.

Erza impatiently waited for the elevator door to open, and when it finally did, she kept it from closing on them. As the elevator door opened to the main lobby of the girl dorm building, they rushed over to exit the building. Erza looked behind her and saw Jellal talking to Hilda about what happened to their friend, with Loke by his side. She smiled, and continued to run over to the main entrance where they are going to meet Gray. Erza figured that the Strauss siblings were already at the Principle's office, and talking to him about the situation.

As they exited the school campus, Gray had his black car right there. Erza gave him a thumbs up, and climbed into the passenger's seat. Levy was the first one in, then Natsu, and then came Gajeel with Lucy. They layed Lucy on top of them, and she kept her head close to Gajeel. She kept it titled up, not wanting to put any weight on his lap.

"You guys know that it is only a dislocated shoulder, right? I can sit," Lucy said quite, the pain is still very visible in her voice.

"No, we don't have enough room in this, and if my car did, your shoulder will get hurt even more by being between people," Gray said looking in the rear view mirror.

"Gray has a point, Lucy," Erza said comforting, hoping that it will help her stay a little bit calm. "To put things on a better note, the hospital is five miles away from the school. We will be there in no time with Gray's excellent driving. I don't think a doctor's office will be good for this kind of injury,"

Lucy just nodded her head, but it pained her to do that. Gajeel saw a painful look flash through Lucy's deep brown eyes. He wished that he could make the pain go away, but that was impossible. The best thing for his very good friend was to keep calm, and keep her as comfortable as possible.

"Lucy, you can lay your head on my lap," Gajeel said while his face turned a little pink.

Lucy looked up at him turning a dark red, suddenly ignoring the pain in her left shoulder. "Gajeel, are you sure?"

Gajeel simply nodded his head as a reply. Lucy layed her head on his lap, but winced when she moved her hurt shoulder the wrong way. Gajeel's closest hand grabbed hers, trying to comfort her. They both turned red, and that didn't do unnoticed by their friends. Levy smiled wide, not even wanting to ruin the moment with her teasing. Natsu was going to tease them, but Erza gave him a death glare. The pinked haired boy sank into his seat trying to avoid her glare. After Erza was done glaring, she smiled softly, and continued to look for a faster way to the hospital. Gray just smirked, and kept his eyes on the road.

They soon arrived at the hospital, and Natsu got a clipboard with questions to ask Lucy while Erza, Gray, and Levy tell the lady at the desk about Lucy's shoulder. Gajeel sat down right next to Lucy, trying to give moral support.

"Okay Luce, I'm going to ask you some questions, are you ready?" Natsu said giving her his award winning grin.

Lucy shock her yes, and told Natsu her birth date, name (which he already knew), and her parent's, their school, her own cell phone number. The next questions would bug Lucy to no end.

"Do you have a migraine?" Natsu asked.

"No," Lucy answered truthfully.

"Are you pregnant?" Natsu asked.

Lucy gave him a look. "I'm _not _pregnant!"

"Are you sure? You've been looking a bit pudgy lately," Natsu said with a straight face.

Lucy became angry, and gave him a death glare. Gajeel heard him say that, reached his right arm over to Natsu's head, and whacked him in the back of the head. _I'm glad that these seats are close together! _Gajeel thought angrily. Natsu wrote down no to the first two questions.

"Okay, are you on your period?" Natsu asked next.

Lucy glared at him with her eyes saying, _Are you serious? _Natsu just nervously laughed, and waited for an answer. Gajeel heard the question he asked and slapped his forehead. _The dude is a complete idiot! _Gajeel thought.

"Natsu, please don't get me wrong, I love you like a brother," Lucy said honestly. "But if I wasn't in _so _much pain, I would slap you across your face!" Lucy's face turned serious.

Natsu clicked his pen, began to write down an answer, and said it out loud. "In progress."

"Change migraine to yes," Lucy said.

"Give me that!" Gajeel said grabbing the clipboard from Natsu's hand. Natsu pouted. "Okay, Lucy, you can tell me anything, so please give me an honest answer."

"I'm not on my period. It ended last week," Lucy couldn't believe she felt comfortable telling Gajeel that, but she knew that he was more responsible then Natsu, so she can understand why.

Gajeel wrote down what she said, and changed migraine to "yes". After Lucy and Gajeel finished the questions, their friends came back, and a nurse took the clipboard. Lucy soon followed the nurse to the emergency room to get her arm checked out.

The six friends soon arrived at campus, and were in Lucy and Levy's room. The doctor's told Lucy that she will be in a cast for a couple of months, and then she had to go see him after the two months was done. Makarov and Hilda also visited her, and told her that their dorm room's bathroom wall was going to be repaired.

All of her friends signed her hot pink cast. Lucy sat close to Gajeel while the group of friends watched a comedy movie. Lucy thought being close to Gajeel while watching a movie was the best ending to the day, and little did she know that Gajeel was thinking the same way.

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. **


	9. Thanksgiving Dinner

**Author's note: Sorry for the long update! I have been busy these past few weeks. Since I have about three months off, I will update more frequently. So, do you think that Lucy and Gajeel's relationship is moving to slow, too fast, or at the right pace? I need your opinion, my fellow readers. Anyway, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. **

_**Chapter Nine: Thanksgiving Dinner **_

Lucy looked at herself in the full-length mirror in her dorm room. She is wearing a lose white halter top, a tight black skirt that went down to her mid-thigh, her blonde hair is straightened, and she is wearing foundation, black eyeliner, mascara, blush, and light pink lip gloss. She is wearing black ballet flats that finished the outfit. She sprayed on her lavender perfume, and enjoyed the scent that filled the air. Lucy's eyes traveled down to her cast, remembering the pain, but was glad that her friends were there to help. She turned red remembering that Gajeel carried her out to Gray's car and let her lay her head down on his lap. Lucy walked away from the mirror so Levy could see if the outfit she is wearing is all right.

Levy is wearing a black strapless dress that fit her perfectly, and has on black ballet flats. She only put lip-gloss on as her make-up, and put her blue wavy hair into two braids. She nodded approvingly of how she looked, and turned towards Lucy. She nodded approvingly to her too.

"I don't know about you, but I think you're _so _going to impress Gajeel tonight at the Thanksgiving dinner," Levy said grinning.

"You better not be planning anything," Lucy told her.

Levy shook her head no. "Now why would I do that?" Levy said way too innocently.

Lucy rolled her eyes and laughed. "This cast is what throws everything off. If only I've been more careful," Lucy said lowering her head. "Gajeel probably thought that I was stupid when I tripped over the conditioner bottle. He may also think that I look stupid wearing a cast,"

Levy patted Lucy on the back. "Gajeel isn't the type of person to think that," Levy knew something that Lucy didn't… Yesterday, Gajeel and Levy had a simple talk about her good friend. She noticed how he treats her, like she is a goddess or something like that. Gajeel told her that he likes Lucy more then a friend, but will not tell her that. He is afraid to ruin the friendship. Levy just told him not to worry, and walk away with a knowing smirk.

Lucy let out a breath, and continued to walk with Levy. When they arrived at the cafeteria, they saw four rows of tables for grades nine through twelve. Natsu walked up to them wearing a dress shirt and pants, but wore black sneakers, and led them over to the spot were everyone was sitting. Levy sat between Jellal and Loke, while Lucy sat between Gajeel and a kid she doesn't know. All she knows is that the kid she doesn't know smells bad. Gajeel opened the chair for her and Lucy smiled and said thanks. He grinned at her and said your welcome.

Everyone saw this, and their eyes widened. Gajeel doesn't usually do that for them, but soon knowing smirks crossed their faces. _They like each other. _They all thought. Jellal had his hand around Erza's waist, and she was cuddled up next to him. Gajeel and Lucy were having a nice conversation until the principle came on. Everyone wished him a Happy Thanksgiving, and then stopped talking.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too, my children!" Makarov said over the microphone. "Thanksgiving is the day when we should be thankful for what we have, our family, friends, and also pray for people who are not so lucky like us," He said. Everyone smiled. _He always has inspirational speeches. _Erza thought. "We should also be thankful that this school has been around for about one hundred years. So, enjoy the food our chef has prepared for us today, and have a good night and dinner!" Makarov said doing the Fairy Tail sign in the air, and everyone followed.

Everyone was smiling, laughing, and just enjoying them selves. The teachers even looked relaxed during the dinner. Natsu and Lisanna are having a long conversation about gym, Levy is just enjoying her food, Elfman was telling Loke and Gray about everything that is manly while Mira just giggled at his conversation, Erza and Jellal finished their food early and started a conversation, Gajeel and Lucy just talked and ate at the same time.

"How's your shoulder?" Gajeel asked concerned.

"It still hurts when I sit or lay on it wrong, but other then that, it's fine," Lucy said smiling at Gajeel. "Thanks for asking,"

Gajeel smiled at her too. "No problem,"

"Lucy was afraid that the shoulder cast will make her look horrible tonight, Gajeel," Levy said smirking. Lucy sent a glare at her, but Levy shrugged it off. "I think she looks very nice. Don't you think she looks nice, Mr. Redfox?" Levy was just grinning like a maniac.

A little bit of pink turned up on Gajeel's cheeks. "Yes, I think she looks beautiful tonight…"Lucy turned dark red. "Thank you so much Gajeel… I think you look handsome tonight…"

Gajeel turned red and mumbled thanks. Lucy nodded, and continued to eat her food. _Where did Fairy Tail get an amazing chef?! _She thought. After thirty minutes passed, dessert was handed out. Natsu's eyes widened and he started to take almost everything that was placed on the table. Gray got mad and yelled at him to stop, Natsu glared at him, and you can guess the rest. Erza yelled at them to stop fighting, and they did what she said. Everyone at the table laughed. Erza grabbed her strawberry cheesecake, and started to eat it. Everyone grabbed random things, while Lucy just had a small piece of chocolate cake. Gajeel grabbed the same thing as her. The two of them started to talk again, acting like their was no one else in the room.

Music started to come one, and lights hit one part of the cafeteria floor. Kids went over to that spot and started to dance. Lucy heard buzzing, and saw that Gajeel answered his phone. He whispered he will be back soon, and left the cafeteria. Lucy noticed that ten minutes now passed, and Gajeel still hasn't come in. _Maybe I should look for him. _She thought in her mind. She got up from the table, but Levy asked her where she was going. Lucy answered her best friend truthfully, and walked out of the room, leaving a grinning Levy behind.

Once she was out of the cafeteria, she searched the campus for her black haired friend. She finally found him on the football field, where he scored the goal that won Fairy Tail the game going against Sabertooth. Lucy smiled at the memory, and how they both held each other close. She quietly walked up to him, and put her hand (the one with the good arm), and touched his arm gently. Lucy could see he kept his usually stoic face, but his eyes told her that Gajeel was sad about something.

"Gajeel, are you okay?" Lucy asked in a calm voice.

Gajeel grunted. "It's nothing."

Lucy sighed, but she didn't give up. "You know that you can tell me anything. I'm always here for you…"

"It's my dad," Gajeel said. Lucy nodded at him to continue. "He has a business trip during the Thanksgiving break, and I have nowhere to go. He said that some one would take care of Pantherlily while he is away, but that's not what's bugging me. I'm going to have to stay here for the whole break," Gajeel let out a breath.

Lucy thought for a minute. She always wanted a friend over for Thanksgiving, maybe Gajeel could come with her to her house. Lucy smiled at Gajeel, and he looked down at her with sad eyes.

"Maybe you can hang out with me for the Thanksgiving break," Lucy offered. "I always wanted a friend over for Thanksgiving…"

Gajeel looked at her with wide eyes. "Will your parents be okay with that?"

Lucy nodded. "I'm sure that they will be okay with it. They want to meet my new friends, and I think they'll like you. You _are_ a likable person," Lucy got out her phone and called her house phone.

The phone ran for a few seconds before someone picked up. Gajeel heard a man's voice, so he guessed that it was her father. Just thinking about her father made him nervous. Usually grown men are good at figuring out if a boy likes their daughter. Gajeel told Levy yesterday that he liked Lucy more as a friend, and he knew Levy was hiding something, but couldn't tell what it was. He was brought out of his thoughts when Lucy sighed dramatically.

"Yes dad, Gajeel is a close friend of mine," Lucy said. Her father asked another question. "Yes dad, I'm still single," Lucy turned red when her father asked another question. "Yes, I'm still virgin! Can you just answer my dang question about Gajeel coming over for Thanksgiving?" Lucy asked a little annoyed.

Gajeel turned a little red. He could only imagine what it's like to be a girl with a very protective father. Then he saw Lucy smile big, and smirked. The blonde beauty in front of him hung up, squealed, and hugged Gajeel.

"You can stay for Thanksgiving! Isn't that awesome?!" She said with a big smile.

"Yes, is it. Thank you so much, Lucy. I really appreciate it," Gajeel said hugging her back. "I'll get my things ready,"

"When is the Thanksgiving break starting anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Tomorrow. They are letting us go home tomorrow," Gajeel answered.

"Great. See you tomorrow. Want me to meet you at your dorm room?" Lucy asked another question.

"That's fine with me. See you tomorrow." Gajeel said.

The two smiled at each other before walking to their separate dorms. Lucy couldn't wait until tomorrow! She finally can spend some more time with Gajeel all by herself!

Gajeel couldn't wait for tomorrow, but was a little nervous about meeting her parents. He was glad that Lucy suggested for him to hang with her over the break, and couldn't wait to spend more time with her.

**So, do you like it? Sorry that I have not updated in a long time, I had writers block. I was trying to figure out what to put down for this chapter, and here you go. Anyway, I cannot wait to write about the Thanksgiving break! Review what you thought about this chapter! Sorry for any spelling and Grammar mistakes! **


	10. Day One: Lucy's Family

**Author's note: Sorry for the long update! I'm trying to now find the motivation I need for this story. Don't worry, I will complete it. That's a promise. Well, I don't have much to say except that Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

_**Chapter Ten: Day One: Lucy's Family **_

It is the day that begins the Thanksgiving Break. Lucy was walking over to the boy's dorm building to meet up with Gajeel. She remembered that he agreed to meet her at his dorm room. If truth be told, Lucy was a little nervous for Thanksgiving break. She wanted Gajeel to have a good impression about her family, but she pushed the negative feelings aside, and continued to walk over to the boy's dorm building.

When Lucy entered the building, boys (with some girls) were saying good bye, and leaving. On the way to Gajeel's dorm room, she said good bye to Jellal and Elfman, who were waiting for Erza, Mira, and Lisanna. She told them to tell them that she said bye and have a good break. They smiled and nodded, and said the same to her. She smiled at them, and walked over to the empty elevator. Lucy entered it, and pressed the first floor button. She watched as the elevator said _1 _and stopped. She exited the elevator and saw Gajeel's room on her right. She knocked, and waited patiently for the door to open.

While Gajeel was packing, he heard someone knock on his door, and walked over to it. He opened it, smiled at Lucy, and moved to the side so she can come in. He kept the door open behind them, and walked over to his suitcase to close it. He packed a few jeans, T-shirts, sneakers, and a picture of Pantherlily. Once he zipped up the suitcase, he walked over to Lucy, who was sitting on the couch waiting for him. He plopped down next to her, and smiled. Lucy turned red and smiled back.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel nodded. "Yes. We should go to the front gate to meet with your parents." With that said, they got their suitcases and left the dorm room.

Gajeel locked it behind him, and walked next to Lucy. On the way out, they saw Natsu and Gray leaving, and walked with them over to the front entrance. They waved good bye to Gray as he drove away with his black car. Then they said good bye to Natsu who just entered his dad's car. Igneel, Natsu's dad, waved at them as they drove away. They even saw Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman wave good bye to them as they drove away in Mira's red car. Lucy knew Levy already left with her parents early this morning. She was packing when Levy said her good byes. Lucy couldn't find Jellal anywhere, so she figured that he left with Erza. The only person she didn't know who left was Loke.

"Hey, Gajeel, do you know if Loke left?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, he left," Gajeel answered. "He left before I even woke up,"

Lucy nodded and continued to look for her mother's silver car, or her fathers black SUV. Then she spotted her mother's silver car. She nudged Gajeel with her good shoulder, and pointed out her car. Gajeel nodded and got his stuff. Lucy looked up at him, and saw that he was nervous. _That's strange. Gajeel is never nervous about anything. _Lucy thought.

"Gajeel, you're going to be fine," Lucy said in a comforting voice. "My parents are going to like you,"

Gajeel calmed down and looked normal again. Lucy smiled as the car pulled up in front of them. Layla walked out of the car, and smiled at the two of them. Gajeel couldn't believe what he was seeing. Lucy was spitting image of her mother. Of course there were some differences, but they almost looked identical. Layla walked over to Lucy, and hugged her, being careful of her dislocated shoulder. Lucy hugged her back with her good arm, and smiled.

"Mom, this is my very good friend Gajeel Redfox," Lucy introduced. "Gajeel, this is my mom, Layla Heartfillia,"

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Heartfillia," Gajeel said.

"Nice to meet you too, Gajeel," Layla said hugging him.

Gajeel hugged her back. He let out a breath. _Lucy was right. I have nothing to worry about. _He thought. Layla unlocked the trunk of the car, and Gajeel put his and Lucy's stuff in it. Lucy smiled as a thank you, and walked over to left side of the car, and carefully got into the back seat. Gajeel went on the other side of the back seat, and got in. The car smelled like roses and lavender. He knew that Lucy loved lavender perfume, and he thought that it smelled nice on her. Then he thought that Layla smelled like roses when she hugged him, and the two put together made a beautiful smell.

Layla closed the trunk, smiling at how close Gajeel and her daughter were standing next to each other. It doesn't take a scientist to see that they like each other, but they are too dense to realize it. She got into the driver's seat, started the car, and drove away from the school.

Lucy and Gajeel started to talk about random subjects in school, and after an hour of talking, the two fell asleep. Lucy's head was on Gajeel's shoulder, while Gajeel's head was on her head. Layla pulled over into a gas station, got out a camera, and took a picture of them. She was surprised that they didn't wake up when it had the flash on. She smiled and exited the car to put gas in.

Lucy stirred in her sleep from felling a sudden stop of something. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw her house. The blonde girl smiled, but was startled when she felt something on her head. Lucy looked into the rearview mirror, and saw Gajeel asleep on her head. She turned slightly pink, but she turned a dark red when she saw that her head was rested on Gajeel's (comfy) shoulder.

"Lucy," Layla whispered. "Are you just going to sit there and blush, or are you going to wake Gajeel up?"

Lucy turned redder, slowly took her head off of her friends shoulder, and shook him. Gajeel groaned, and turned his head around. She pouted and started to shake him some more. This time Gajeel wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to him. Lucy turned more red then Erza's hair. Layla just giggled, and got out of the car. Lucy pushed him harder, and his grip tightened around her. Lucy swore she didn't think that it was possible to turn redder then she is now. She finally came up with a way to wake Gajeel up.

Lucy cleared her throat. "GAJEEL! WAKE UP! WE'RE AT MY HOUSE!" Lucy shouted.

Gajeel woke right up, and looked at Lucy. He noticed that her face was completely red. Then he noticed their position, and let go of her. He noticed Lucy pout, but choose to ignore it. They both exited the car, and Gajeel got a good view of her house.

Lucy's house was painted white and was about the size of an average house. Lavender and rose bushes were outlining the house (they are not in bloom), along with cherry blossom trees that are bare for the winter. Gajeel heard barking, and saw a little white dog with a carrot nose run towards them.

"Plue!" Lucy squealed in delight. She bent down onto her knees, and hugged the dog. "This is Plue, Gajeel. He is my dog,"

Gajeel bent down and slowly petted the dog that was happy to see his owner/friend.

"Lucy, Gajeel, it's time to go in and get your rooms ready." Layla said putting their suitcases next to them.

"Okay." The two teens said in unison.

Gajeel grabbed his shoulder bag, and put it over his shoulder. Lucy slowly got up, and grabbed her rolling suitcase. They walked over to the house with Plue running around them in circles.

When they entered the house, Gajeel smelled fresh food being cooked, and recognized it as soup. He let out a content sigh, and looked around. The wood floor is a light hazel color, the ceilings and walls are painted a bright white, and the stairs on the right of them leads to up stairs. Lucy motioned for him to walk into the kitchen. There, he could see that they had a lot of cabinets, a stove, dish washer, black marble counters, and a table with chairs in the middle of the kitchen. Lucy told him that this was the kitchen, and the place they were just at was the entrance. She led him to the next place.

"This is the living room," Lucy said.

Gajeel looked around. There was a white fuzzy carpet, the walls were white, there were dark brown leather couches, and a glass coffee table in the middle of it. It even had a flat screen TV hanging on the wall.

Lucy looked at Gajeel. He had his regular stoic face on, but she could see by his body language that he felt right at home. She smiled brightly, and motioned for him to follow. Gajeel followed her, and smirked. He liked it here, and he felt right at home. He followed Lucy up another set of stairs, and he found himself on the second floor of her house. Well, it was basically wide hallway with many rooms.

Lucy showed him the bathroom, her parent's room, and his room. She even told him where to find her room if he needed anything.

"Lucy," Gajeel said. She turned around to face him, her hair flowing behind her. "Thanks for letting me stay here…" Gajeel mumbled.

Lucy smiled and giggled. "No problem. What are friends for?" After that, she walked away.

Gajeel smiled a small smile, and opened the door to his room. The walls were painted an eggshell color; there is a nightstand and a wardrobe. A simple lamp is on the night stand next to the alarm clock. The bed was a full sized bed, and it had white covers on it. He dropped his bag on the bed, and started to unpack. He put everything where it's supposed to be. _Maybe I should check up on Lucy. She may need help with her hurt arm. _Gajeel thought. He walked out of his room, and down the hall where Lucy's room is.

Gajeel knocked on her bedroom door, and heard a soft "come in". He opened the door, and walked into her room. Lucy's bedroom walls were painted lavender purple, she had a white wardrobe and dresser, her bed has a soft pink blanket over it, and on one side of her room was Plue's dog bed. Lucy was sitting at her make-up vanity putting on some pink lip gloss.

"Nice room you got here," Gajeel said.

Lucy smiled. "Thanks. It's not much, but I find myself at peace in here…"

Gajeel plopped down on Lucy's bed, and put his hands behind his head. Lucy giggled, and layed down next to him.

"So, mister 'I have swag'," Lucy said teasingly. "Are you gonna get off my bed or not?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders, and moved around to get comfortable. "Nah, I think that I'm fine…"

Lucy thought for a minute. "Well, if that's a no, then…"

She pushed him off her bed, and ran out of her bedroom door. Gajeel growled, and ran after her. _So she wants to play, huh? _Gajeel thought. Lucy ran down her stairs, thinking that Gajeel won't go after her. She let out a breath, and leaned against the wall. Then she heard footsteps coming from upstairs. She quickly turned around and saw Gajeel. He had a predator look in his eyes, and she squealed.

Lucy ran out of the front door, and looked behind her. Gajeel was getting closer and closer. She turned around the left side of the house, and ran into a fenced in area. She turned around to look and see if Gajeel wasn't following her anymore. He wasn't. She let out another breath, and walked further into her mom's big garden. Lucy walked around all of the assorted flowers that Layla has grown in the past years. The smell of flowers filled her nose, and it calmed her down, unaware that something was lurking in the shadows.

Lucy heard a crunch, and turned around. Nothing was there. _Great… Now I'm going crazy! _She thought. The blonde girl wondered a little bit more into the garden. Then another noise came, and this time it sounded like a stick breaking. Lucy turned spun around. Nothing was there. _I'm definitely going crazy! _She thought. Lucy backed up a little bit, but stopped when her back hit something. An arm started to snake around her waist, while a hand covered her mouth.

"Found you…" Gajeel's voice echoed in her ear.

Lucy turned beat red, and tried not to scream. Gajeel did his usual "gihee" laugh, and let go of Lucy. He turned her around, and saw her face very red.

"Gajeel! You scared me, you know that?!" Lucy ranted to him, still blushing madly.

Gajeel continued to laugh while Lucy ranted on. While that was going on, Layla was looking out the window of the kitchen with her husband, Jude. When Gajeel and Lucy were having fun, he finally arrived home. Jude wrapped his arms around Layla's waist, and smiled at how his daughter was interacting with her friend.

"Should we call them in for dinner, or just let them arrive when they are hungry?" Layla asked.

"Let them come in," Jude answered.

Jude started to walk away, but then she started to speak again.

"I think Lucy found her other half. She just doesn't know it… and I'm glad I got to see him this one time…" Layla said.

Jude became confused, but then walked away.

After a while, Lucy and Gajeel finally came in. Lucy ran up to her dad, and hugged him. Jude hugged back, and watched as Lucy sat down in her seat. Gajeel walked over and sat down next to Lucy.

"Dad, this my good friend Gajeel Redfox," Lucy introduced. "Gajeel, this is my dad, Jude Heartfillia."

The two of them shook hands, and started talking about the first thing that came to mind; football. Layla and Lucy rolled their eyes. The two blonde girls prepared dinner, and put it on the table. After they ate dinner, they all talked about how school is, and about their group of friends.

When they finished everything, Layla and Jude went to bed before Lucy and Gajeel.

"Lucy, your parents are the best," Gajeel said.

"Thank you. Are you having fun so far?" Lucy asked a little nervous.

Gajeel grinned. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Not letting me be at the school alone is the nicest thing someone has ever done for me. So, thank you, Lucy."

Lucy smiled brightly and hugged him. Gajeel hugged back. After a few minutes, they finally let go of each other, and went to their separate rooms to sleep for the night.

**Sorry if this wasn't what you expected. THE POLL IS STILL UP IF ANYONE WANTS TO VOTE! Just letting you all know this will be a four day break. Day two will be uploaded soon. I hope you liked day one. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. **


	11. Day Two: Their Day Together

**Author's note: Sorry for the long update! I'm trying to now find the motivation I need for this story. Don't worry, I will complete it. That's a promise. Well, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! I don't own the movie mentioned in this!**

_**Chapter Eleven: Day Two: Their Day Together **_

Lucy woke up the next morning to the smell of food. She slowly sat up, making sure she doesn't do anything to her healing shoulder, and got out of bed. She quietly closed her bedroom door, and went over to her closet. She got out her clothes, and started to change into them.

Lucy had on a dark grey over-the-shoulder sweater on, dark blue skinny jeans, and one-inch black wedges that have black straps going across the top of her feet, and over her ankles. She got out her brush, and brushed her hair until it was back to normal. _I should leave it down for the day. _Lucy thought. _It is good to try new hairstyles occasionally. _She put on her lip gloss, and exited her room.

Lucy walked down the stairs, and walked into the kitchen where Layla was making bacon. She smiled at her mother as she sat down on one of the chairs, and looked into the living room. Gajeel and Jude are watching college basketball, and are having a conversation while watching it. Lucy smiled bigger, and turned her head to face her mother.

Layla was cooking breakfast with a calm smile on her face. She used a flipper to put the bacon on four plates with eggs already on them. Lucy got up, and grabbed a plate to help her mom bring the food into the living room. Gajeel and Jude grabbed the plates while saying "thank you", and ate while watching the game. The two blonde girls giggled, and sat on the other chairs watching the game with them. _Men with sports are like girls with shoes… _Lucy thought.

The game of college basketball ended with Edolas winning, and Rune Knights losing. Gajeel smirked, and turned towards Jude.

"I told you that Edolas was going to win," Gajeel said smirking. "They were always a better team then the Rune Knights. The Rune Knights need to work on teamwork."

"Well, the Rune Knights are also a very good team, but I have to agree with you, Gajeel… They need to work on teamwork," Jude said nodding his head. "Since you know stuff about Basketball, are you going to play it this year?"

Gajeel shook his head no. "I played it in tenth grade, and didn't like it much. I'm more into Lacrosse and Football,"

While Gajeel and Jude talked about sports, Lucy was thinking about how _hot _Gajeel looked in his football gear. A blush crept onto her cheeks, and she covered it with her hands. Layla watched her daughter's reactions to whatever she was thinking about, and tried to stop her giggles.

That's when an idea hit Layla. Since Thanksgiving is tomorrow, the two juniors should spend some time together. When she watched Gajeel chase Lucy around, they act as if they've been friends their whole entire lives. She realized then that they like each other, but are too dense to see it. She smiled, and interrupted her husband's conversation with Gajeel.

"Gajeel, why don't you and my daughter spend time with each other today," Layla said trying to sound innocent, like she isn't coming up with a plan. "It's good to bond with your friends. This town does have a movie theater, park, indoor pool, and so much more. Go have fun, but not too much fun," She then winked.

Lucy turned a deep scarlet, while a little pink came on Gajeel's cheeks. The two teens looked at each other, and nodded their heads. They got up, and went to go get ready. Layla watched them go up the stairs to get ready, and smiled. Jude raised an eyebrow at her questionably.

"Layla, are you up to something?" Jude asked.

"Nope. Not at all, Honey…" Layla lied.

Lucy and Gajeel left the house, and closed the door behind them. As they walked into town, Lucy would be greeted by people she hasn't seen in a long time, and would introduce Gajeel to them. The people would usually smile, and continue doing what they are doing.

Lucy showed Gajeel everything that is in the town she grew up in, and told stories of stuff that happened when she was little. Gajeel would smile, comment on some things, and continue to listen to her while she talked. Then, they eventually found themselves in front of the movie theater, and entered through the doors.

Lucy let Gajeel pick the movie since he was the guest, and once again, she regretted it. He picked _Texas Chainsaw_, and Lucy (hesitantly) paid for the tickets. They got a large popcorn to share, and decided to share a drink too. The two teens walking into the room with the movie playing, and watched the commercials as the lights got darker and darker until the movie started to play.

At every bloody scene, Lucy would scream at the same time as others, and Gajeel would cover her mouth. When she screamed for the hundredth time, he put his arm around her, and pulled the shaking blonde closer to him. Lucy turned red, but accepted his comfort throughout the rest of the movie.

Once they exited the room, Lucy turned her shaking head towards Gajeel. Gajeel was giving her his signature smirk.

"Remind me next time to pick the movie," Lucy said narrowing her eyes at him.

"It was so funny hearing you scream throughout the movie," Gajeel said chuckling. Lucy playfully smacked his arm with a little smile on her face. She can never stay made at him for long. "Though, you could've cuddled closer to me if you want. I don't mind it," He then winked at her.

Lucy turned red, and smacked him playfully again. Gajeel did his usual laugh, and continued to walk with Lucy in peace. That is until some people they didn't want to see showed up.

"Well, look what we have here, Minerva," A guy with spiky platinum blond hair, and blue eyes said. "Looks like we have a pair of Fairies,"

A girl with black hair and green eyes spoke next. "We do. This is quite troublesome, don't you think, Sting?"

Gajeel and Lucy turned around to see two Sabertooth Students walking over to them. Lucy recognized the boy as Sting Eucliffe, and the girl as Minerva Orland. The two Fairy Tail students narrowed their eyes at the pair stopping in front of them.

A stare down started, with them shooting glares at each other. It was broken when Gajeel spoke up.

"What are you doing here?" Gajeel asked with a large amount of venom in his voice.

Lucy looked at them, waiting for an answer. She was surprised when Sting chuckled.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Redfox," Sting snapped back with the equal amount of venom in his voice.

"Just answer Gajeel's question already," Lucy said annoyed. Minerva shot her a glare, and she glared back. Silence remained with the four teens, and Lucy soon turned her back to them. "Gajeel, if they aren't going to answer us, we should just leave. Why waste time waiting for an answer?"

Gajeel nodded, shot one last glare at them, and followed Lucy, who was walking away. Sting and Minerva glared holes into their backs. They turned around, and walked the opposite direction Gajeel and Lucy are walking.

After cooling down, Lucy and Gajeel went into a café to get some lunch, since it is noon. Lucy ordered a salad with water, while Gajeel ordered a BLT with water. The two talked while eating their delicious lunch, and occasionally glanced at each other a few times. Once they finished, Lucy paid for the meal, and they left the café.

Once they reached the park, Lucy sat down on the grass, and enjoyed the winter air that blew in her face. Gajeel sat down next to her, and watched as the children played with their friends. They are playing Frisbee with each other, laughing and smiling. Just enjoying themselves. Though, his relaxation soon came to an end when a Frisbee hit the back of his head. Lucy saw this, and turned around.

A boy about their age with blue eyes and black hair walked over to them. Once he saw Lucy, his eyes darkened.

"Sorry about that," The boy said. "I didn't pay attention while throwing the disk,"

Gajeel grunted, and turned around. Lucy pouted, and looked into the boys eyes.

"Sorry about him. He usually doesn't warm up to people quickly," Lucy said giving him an apologetic look.

The boys just shook his head. "No, it's fine. It doesn't bother me at all," His blue eyes traveled to Lucy's chest. "Do you want to play with my friends and I?"

Lucy noticed his eyes on her chest, and him licking his lips. "No. I'm fine. Gajeel and I are just going,"

Lucy pulled Gajeel up with her good arm, and started dragging him with her. Once she let go of his wrist, the boy grabbed her wrist, and pulled her close to him.

"Please, we don't bite… hard…" He said, his eyes getting darker.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, and tried to pull her wrist from his grip. He tightened his grip on her. Gajeel noticed the look in his eyes, and the way they roamed over her body. Anger flared inside of him, and he marched up to him.

In one swift movement, Gajeel had the boy let go of Lucy, and put him in a headlock. Lucy caught her balance, and watched as the boy struggled to get out of Gajeel's headlock. She watched as her friend/secret crush let go of the boy, threatened to make sure he doesn't have his… "special friend" anymore, and he left to meet up with his friends. Gajeel walked back to Lucy, and put his hand on her (good) shoulder. Lucy looked up at him. He has his usual stoic face, but his eyes told her that he is concerned.

"Are you okay?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy smiled. "Thanks to you, I'm better. I'm very happy knowing that you have my back," Lucy hugged him. "I feel so much more safer with you around…" She blushed, and hid her face in his chest.

Gajeel did his usual smirk. "I'm glad to hear that, Blondie," Gajeel carefully wrapped on arm around her waist. "Let's head back to the house, alright?"

Lucy nodded in his chest, and the two teens went back to the Heartfillia household.

**Sorry if this was a bad chapter! I'm a little rusty from not writing in a month, and I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in a month. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I re-read what I write, and my eyes usually don't pick up on things sometimes. The next chapter will be up soon. **

**A **_**HUGE**_** shout out to Frozen Silver Moonlight for helping me out with this chapter! I didn't know what to put down, but when you helped me with ideas, I finally got a chapter done. Thank you for the help! I can't wait to hear from you in the future! **


	12. Day Three: Thanksgiving

**Author's note: hey! Here is the next chapter to "Fairy Tail High School Romance"! I'm happy that all of you are enjoying the story so far. I'm having a fun time writing it. It's also great that I'm working through my writers block. Well, time to get on to the story. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. **

_**Chapter Twelve: Day Three: Thanksgiving**_

Lucy walked down the stairs the next morning. She had on a light pink tube top with a black jacket over it; skinny jeans tucked into black knee high boots. Her hair is in two side braids that flowed over her shoulders. She had on her favorite lip gloss to complete the outfit.

Layla was in the living room, watching the news to see what is going on. Lucy sat down next to her, and watched it with her mom. After about a few minutes, Lucy was told by her mother to get Gajeel up.

"Why do you want me to do that?" Lucy asked quietly. "Where is dad by the way?"

"Your father is at work. Something came up that he needed to work on," Layla answered the first question. "Yes, go wake up your knight in shinning armor because you two are coming with me to buy groceries. There are no options. I can't carry all the food that I need to cook for tonight,"

Lucy sighed, and got off the comfortable couch, ignoring what her mom just called Gajeel. She made her way quietly upstairs, and walked down the hall to the guest bedroom. She heard snoring, and giggled. _Gajeel can be so cute sometimes. _She thought. Lucy quietly opened the door, and walked into the room. She stopped when she reached the side of the bed, and looked at Gajeel's sleeping face. _So peaceful… _She smiled while thinking that.

Lucy noticed that Gajeel didn't wear a shirt last night, and blushed. Though, she knows that some people sleep naked, but that's not the main concern right now. She gently nudged Gajeel's shoulder, but the response she got was groaning and moving so that his back was facing her. She nudged him again. He just swatted her hand away. Lucy pouted, and put her hand on her chin as if to think.

Then an idea hit her.

Lucy put a hand over her mouth, and smirked with an evil glint in her eye. She walked out of the room, and back down stairs. She entered the kitchen, and reached for a cup with her good arm. Once Lucy finally got one, she rushed back up stairs, and into the upstairs bathroom. She half way filled the cup with cold water, and exited the bathroom. She quietly entered the guest bedroom again, and closed the door behind her. She tried her hardest not to start laughing, so she bit her bottom lip. She noticed that Gajeel is in the same position he was in before she left the room. She put the glass of water down on the nightstand.

Lucy nudged Gajeel's shoulder. He groaned as a response. She sighed once again, and picked up the glass of water. She grinned evilly, and put the glass of water over his head. She quietly lifted her foot up, and pushed him. Gajeel still swatted her foot away. She sighed for the third time today. Lucy took a deep breath in, and tipped the cup of water to the side a little bit.

_Do I really want to do this? _Lucy asked herself. She shrugged her shoulders, and slowly poured the water out of the cup. The cold water landed on Gajeel's face, and his eyes shot right open. Lucy put the cup on the nightstand, and backed up about foot away from the bed. The black haired boy shot his upper body up, and saw golden blonde hair from the corner of his eyes. Gajeel turned his head to see Lucy trying to hold back giggles. _Blondie wants to play, huh? _He thought.

Gajeel got out of bed, and stared at Lucy. Lucy backed up until she was against the wall. She noted that Gajeel is only wearing baggy shorts as his nightwear. She turned redder then Erza's hair. Then she noticed how he is walking over to her very slowly, with his signature grin on his face and an emotion in his eyes that told her _run away_. When Lucy started moving to the door, Gajeel ran to her, and put both of his hands on each side of her head. Lucy's face and ears turned redder as Gajeel lowered his face towards hers.

"Now, tell me why you dumped cold water on me," Gajeel's voice is low, and almost seductive, but not quite there.

"I, uh, had to… wake you up?" Lucy said turning more red.

"That's not a good enough answer," Gajeel said leaning in more. Their foreheads almost touching.

"M-My mom wanted me to wake you up because we need to go grocery shopping," Lucy explained. "She didn't tell me _how _to wake you up…"

Gajeel backed up, and smirked. "See, now was that so hard?"

Lucy pouted, and put her good hand on her hip. Gajeel looked at her with a raised studded brow. She looked at him with a questioning look.

"Can you leave? I need to get changed," Gajeel said with a stoic face, but that soon became a smirk, and his eyes darkened. "Or do you want to see me get changed?"

Lucy squealed, and quickly exited the room, closing the door behind her. She can hear Gajeel laughing, and she blushed slightly, wondering if she should have stayed. She turned redder, and pushed those perverted thoughts out of her head. She walked down stairs, and sat on one of the chairs.

Ten minutes passed, and Gajeel finally came down stairs. He is wearing a black T-shirt, with dark blue jeans, and his black sneakers. He grinned at Layla, and said good morning. She smiled at him, and wished him good morning as well. After they ate breakfast, Layla drove over to the grocery store, and parked in front of it. She gave them money, the food list, and a credit card just in case they need it. Next thing Lucy and Gajeel knew, Layla kicked them out of the car, and drove off saying she will be back in an hour.

Lucy and Gajeel stood there dumfounded as they watched the car drive away. Lucy blinked her eyes a few times before snapping back into reality. Gajeel just shook his head, and turned around. Lucy followed his lead, and they entered into the grocery store.

The grocery store is filled with many different types of food, and (fake) turkeys hanging from the ceiling. Young kids are near the candy section begging their moms or dads to let them get the candy of their choice. Lucy looked around the grocery store she used to go in with her mom, and noticed that nothing has changed. She figured that is a good thing, and continued to look for the stuff they need. Gajeel looked over Lucy's shoulder to see what they needed, and sighed.

1. Turkey

2. Stuffing

3. Green Beans

4. Beets

5. Potatoes

6. Gravy

7. Corn

8. Bread

9. Fruit (Any kind will be good)

10. Pie (Any kind will be good)

11. Three Bottles of Sparkling Wine (Non-Alcoholic)

Lucy got a cart, and followed Gajeel to the non-alcoholic and alcoholic drink section. Once they found the Sparkling Wine, they choose three bottles, and put it in the cart. They next went to the bread section, and found about three different types of bread that will be good for the meal. Lucy let Gajeel pick which type, and he grabbed a random one off the shelf. He put it in the cart, and followed Lucy over to the vegetable section. They soon found green beans, beets, and potatoes, and then put them in the cart. It took them a little time to try and find corn, but they found the stack, and gently put it in the cart.

The vegetable section lead the two teens into the fruit section. Gajeel took her place with the cart, and let Lucy choose. She put apples, pears, melons, and watermelon in the cart.

"How long does it take to go grocery shopping?" Gajeel complained.

"It depends on what you need," Lucy answered.

"But why does it take so long?" Gajeel mumbled.

"I don't know," Lucy said. "I'm not a scientist."

Gajeel followed Lucy into the meat area, and helped her find a good-sized turkey. Once they found it, they put it into the cart. After they got the turkey, they soon found the gravy mix, and stuff for the stuffing. Then they headed to the pie area. They found the pie that they both agreed on, but couldn't reach it. The shelf goes about five feet above their heads.

Gajeel and Lucy looked at each other. Lucy climbed onto Gajeel's shoulders, and reached up with her good arm. Once she grabbed it, Gajeel got onto his knees. The blonde beauty got off his shoulders, and put the pie in the cart.

Once they checked out of the store, they saw Layla waiting for them with the car. They packed the groceries into the car, and drove back to the Heartfillia's household. Once they got in the house, Layla put the two teens to work. The three of them cooked the entire day, and when Jude came home at five, the Thanksgiving dinner was ready.

Layla told Lucy to set up the table, and Lucy did what she was told. Gajeel got the turkey out of the oven when the timer went off. Layla then put all the food on the table, and they started to reach their hands over the table for prayers. Gajeel looked to his right at Lucy. Lucy smiled at him with a little pink on her cheeks, and held out her hand for him to hold. The red-eyed man gave his signature grin, and grabbed her hand. The blonde teen blushed, and tried to hide it with her bangs. Gajeel chuckled a little bit, sort of knowing what she is hiding.

Jude said prayers, and told them to dig in. While eating, Jude told everyone about his day at work. After he was done, Lucy ranted on about how Layla let her and Gajeel at the grocery store to do all the work. After about fifteen minutes of ranting, Gajeel put a hand over Lucy's mouth.

"I think your parents get that you're annoyed," Gajeel said with a stoic face.

He felt something wet go across his hand, and he turned red. _Don't tell me that she licked my hand! _Gajeel thought pulling away his hand from her mouth. He wiped it on his pants, and narrowed his eyes at her. Lucy gave him an innocent smile, but he can clearly see the evil glint in her eyes. Gajeel did his usual laugh, and continued to eat.

Once the Thanksgiving dinner is done, Lucy helped clean up, while Gajeel took a shower. When she finished washing the dishes, Gajeel walked down stairs in a t-shirt and baggy pants. He said it's her turn for the shower, and she nodded. As Lucy went up the stairs, Gajeel sat down, and watched Jude flip through the channels, trying to find a good show.

Lucy got out of the shower, and into her Pj's. After she walked down stairs, her mother went off to bed. She saw Gajeel and her father watching the commercials before the movie _Grown Ups_ came on. She sat down next to Gajeel, and leaned her back against the couch. When the movie came on, they already had the popcorn out and laughing at some scenes.

As the movie was playing, Gajeel and Lucy looked at each other, and smiled. _Best vacation ever. _They both thought.

**Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed. I really wanted to get it done for everyone. I've been absent for a little while, and I need to update more often to make it up to everyone. I'm also sorry if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes. **


End file.
